Prismatic color in Equestria
by Swiff Swish
Summary: Hey everypony and welcome to the sequel of Storm of Rainbows! If you have not read Storm of Rainbows i recommend that you do as you will be completely lost to whats going on and will not get the whole picture. I will sadly only be able to update on Tuesday's and Friday's. As always i hope you all enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1: What the futher-mucker

**A/N:** Hey everypony! This is the intro for the sequel of Storm of Rainbows! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review and comment! Sadly because of basketball i will only be able to update on Tuesdays and Fridays for sure. Sorry about that, but i on't have a lot of time anymore. So now i shall stop rambling, and Enjoy mates!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What the futher-mucker**

 _I don't know what the fuck just happened but I was typing on my computer, continuing to type the epilogue of Storm of Rainbows when I just got sucked into something with tremendous force. All the memories I had with Rainbow last year in the summer were popping back up in my head literally, all that I could see were the memories playing awkwardly and randomly. I opened my fearing eyes to something completely out of this world._

 _The only way to describe whatever it is right now is a wormhole, you know, those weird space phenomenon that transports pieces of matter from one end to the other. All I could really see were flashes of red color, almost making me remember what infra-red looked like. I couldn't move my arms or legs, like the force of gravity was so strong in this worm hole. Out of the blue, something just pulled me, maybe the gravity changing direction? Before I could answer, I felt a huge hit against my back, and it hurt like hell; I was out like a light._

I began to regain my conciseness, still not wanting to open my eyes, liking the idea of keeping them closed till I check things out. I moved my legs and arms, all seemed good. I then moved my head, rotating it to the left, then the right. _Alright, everything se_ ems good, I guess theres one more thing to do. I opened my eyes, but quickly recoiled as the sun was directly there. I closed my eyes again from the intense brightness. I, this time very slowly opened my eyes, letting my pupils adjust to the large sum of light before me. Back flat and facing upward, were large, very glamorous green trees swaying in the starting breeze that just now hit me. Now that my senses were coming back, I was laying on something really soft, almost like a cloud.

I took a whiff, and I was given an odd smell. My body instantly soothed from the smell, complete outdoors, no pollution, no bad anything. Its like I was back up north in the mountains, were the air was so much cleaner, it was soothing. I started to pull myself to sit up, but my back was giving me some painful trouble. After a somewhat noisy grunt , I was able to get myself up and now look around. The stuff that I was laying on was grass, how dumb of me, but it felt much more softer than the usual green blades. I rotated my neck to get a good look of where the fuck I am. Tell you the truth, I still don't know. All I could tell you is I was stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere, only the trees and the animals to keep me company.

"I swear to god if I think I am where I think, I am so fucking going back to sleep." I say to myself while scratching the back of my head. I had longer hair now, yeah, I really liked having long hair, but my mom kept telling me to cut it. Finally I just decided to say no, once, and it grew like weeds on my head. Ninth Grade was pretty easy, and now I am going into tenth, was anyways, considering the fact I don't know where the heck I am!

"Wait a sec," I looked around in my pants pockets, trying to find the item that might save my life here. I finally felt the rectangular object and pulled it out. It was my phone, a crappy windows Nokia, but I managed. It had all my stuff on here, a copy of Storm of Rainbows, my journal and dream journal, pictures of various things and my drawings, and don't forget the games!

"Oh crap I forgot I had these on…" The one thing I completely forgot was I had my beats solo 2 wireless wrapped around my neck. Sometimes I don't even notice them and have to double check just in case no one stole them ha ha. I got them for my birthday actually, and I had them in a really cool abstract decal. Anyways back to my phone.

"God dammit why! No freaking signal! This is 4G, it should work in F-ing space!" I said aloud getting pissed off at my dumb phone. _Oh well...fuck._ I put back my phone in my pocket. _So now what, what do I do? I guess I will try to find someone or find a town or something._

I pushed myself up to get on my two legs. It took a couple tries because of the fall on my back, but once I got up I felt a lot better. I stretched out, helping ease the soreness. Just as I was about to walk, something crashed right against my head, I fell and was out, for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2: It just gets weirder

**A/N:** Hey everypony! this is the next chapter to P.C.I.E, in short. As always rate, review, and enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It just gets weirder**

I began to open my eyes again, I felt like I had deja vu, only I had a huge growing, thumping pain on the top of my head. I got myself to sit up, cussing out from whatever hit my.

"I swear to every god there is, I'm not having anything more knocking me out!" I shouted. I looked left then right to try to figure out what hit me, while my hands were holding my head from the hit. When my head pivoted to the right I saw an odd item. It was a mail bag, letters were all over the ground around it, about to be blown away by the wind. I was able to grab all the letters before they were tossed away, and set them under my butt. I grabbed the mail bag, from wherever the heck it came from and grabbed the letters to put them back in. I was not a really curious person when it came to mail, but I took a glance and it surprised the fuck out of me. The name the person it was going to was...Twilight Sparkle!?

I rubbed my eyes with my right hand, seeing if I am hallucinating, but I wasn't. "Ok that bump in the head must have made me lose brain cells, damn." I said, still trying to figure out what's going on. I got myself up again, and looked up, there was nothing. _Where did this bag come from? I guess I'll deliver these?_ I put all the letters in the bag and put the bag on my shoulder. I was now finally walking, whatever direction. By what the sun is telling me, north, but who knows if logic even exists in this world. I was going to put on my beats and listen to a nice, minecraft-like journey music when someone just shouted out of no where.

"Watch out!" I looked behind me to find a grayish blur coming towards me. I flinched and jumped to the side, the person, just zooming past me and hitting into a tree.

"Oh shit," I mumbled to myself and started to run over to the person...wait what! Actually I couldn't tell at first who it was, but now that I am looking, I saw just the backside of a pony. _This can't be happening right now...its just not possible, is it? Oh well screw my thoughts,_ I started to run again to the, mare, stallion, whoever to help them out of the tree.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, now getting close to the pony. His or her back hooves were wiggling to try to get themselves free, which was futile in my opinion.

"Yeah, I hate when this happens," it said in a sad mood.

"Here let me help you, miss…?"

"Its Derpy...Derpy Hooves," I almost physically slapped myself and given my self a face-hoof, I looked over to the side of her flank then none other than see bubbles. _Duh Anthony, it explains it all you dumb dumb._ I grabbed onto her side and pulled as hard as I could. It took all my strength, but she finally came out of the tree hole with a "pop" noise. I fell down again, only this time not really that hard, but the mare landed on top of my chest, _so much deja vu!_ Her tail was in my face, completely suffocating me with her blonde hairs. At least she smelled nice though, but I would have rather be not suffocating. She quickly got herself off of me after finally noticing I couldn't breath by my arms flailing around.

"S-sorry," she said and quickly got up.

"Its...okay," I managed to say, barely...I was trying the let myself breath in as much air as I could. Once she got a look at me on the ground, a huge amount of shock came to her face."

"What are you?" she asked hesitantly, still figuring out what I am. I sat myself to look at the mare in question. Indeed it was Derpy with her cooky but very pretty yellow eyes. I always liked her for being clumsy, even though now I understand why people don't admire her.

"My name is Anthony, and my race is human," I answered her, both or our eyes staring at one another.

"A-are you…*gulp*...nice," she said slowly. Figuring out if I was hostile or not so she can fly the fuck out of here.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be." I said giving her a smile. The smile seemed to ease her tension, but she still didn't buy it.

"Why are you so big?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, I am a bit higher than average for my race's height, but I assure you I am the nicest human you could meet, promise." I kept my beaming smile just for her, which she then began to smile back. "Oh did you lose this?" I showed her the mail bag.

"Oh my thank you mister, I am so clumsy." she said again sadly, taking the bag out of my hands.

"Hey...everybody is a little clumsy, if it makes you feel any better, I think you have gorgeous eyes." _I knew this was going to earn me brownie points. I guess all that learning about Equestria will actually come in handy._ There was a light blush on her grey cheeks, clearly becoming flustered by my kind words. She couldn't help but look down at the ground now, kicking the dirt around trying to get rid of her blush. I just thought it was really funny, I think Derpy herself is funny.

"So think you could tell me where I am Derpy?"

"huh...oh yeah," she began to get over her flush and looked back at me again. "This is somewhere outside of Ponyville, and you are in a land called Equestria. If you don't mind me asking mister, how did you get here?"

"You can just call me Anthony, and tell you the truth I have no idea, I was just minding my own business back in my world when something sucked me in and bam, I am here. Think you could show me the way to Ponyville?"

"I am on my way there mist…er I mean Anthony, you can come with me if you want?"

"Yeah, it would be nice to have someone to talk to, maybe get acquainted with this new world," _even though I know everything lol._ And so began the journey...wait what? Nah who puts that in a story thats dumb.

"Oh yeah…" she then opened the mail bag and looked around with her hooves for something. "Aha!" she said excitingly and took out what looked like a muffin. "Muffin?" she said in such a happy and cute voice it almost made me pass out.

"As long as you have one to, then yeah...I am kinda hungry." I said while rubbing my belly. She hoofed one over to me and I accepted it, grabbing it with my fingers and started to take a bite. I swear these were the best damn muffins I will ever taste in my life, they must have been blueberry ones to, my favorite.

"Wow these are really good, who made them?" I asked in curiosity.

"I did…" she said embarrassed from such the great comment. She then grabbed her muffin and ate the whole thing in one big bite, making her awe afterward from the flavor.

"You are really good at baking Derpy," I said with a mouthful of muffin, the last bite to."

"Well its the only thing I know how to cook really," she said. "And I LOVE muffins," she said putting emphasis on love. _You must have a muffin fetish._ The thought made me chuckle, both on the inside and out, almost making me choke on the last bite.

"So shall we?" she nodded and we both walked together, towards south, the complete opposite direction I was going to take, in a way, she was a blessing to come and knock me down.

"What are those things that use to grab stuff, they are not hooves?"

"Oh these are hands, they can be used to grab things and make are lives much easier. All humans have hands and feet." the walk had been peaceful, mostly Derpy asking me a load of questions, like what humans are like, what do they eat, and if they have muffins to. She was kinda scared when I said we ate meat, cause ponies are clearly herbivorous, but she told me there were griffons and minotaurs and dragons who ate meat.

"So what do you do Derpy, are you the mail...mare?"

"Yep, I am the mail mare who delivers mail to all the ponies in Ponyville, through rain or shine." she said proudly, trying to straighten herself up to gain some height and act cool, but when she did, Derpy lost her footing and fell. Thankfully for instincts that Rainbow had given me last year, I was able to catch her before she fell face first.

"Thanks...you see what I mean though, I am just a klutzy mare just waiting to cause accidents." she then said, making herself become depressed. I felt bad for her, her life must be hard being the one to be clumsy, and being a mail mare wasn't the best job you could have.

"All I see is a wonderful mare helping out a dumbfounded human and being generous and kind to him." I said, even feeling happy for myself for my words. My praise had her happy smile come back to life. I looked back up towards the way we were walking, I could now start to see a stream, probably the one that runs near Ponyville. We started to walk again.

"So...do you have any kids?"

"yeah, her name is Dinky, she is the cutest sweetest little filly you will ever meet!" she said excitedly, probably being ready to see her.

"Who is the lucky dad?" I asked quizzically. She then stopped...just stopped her trotting. I kept walking until I noticed she stopped and looked back. I think she was hitting flashbacks. I thought for a second and then physically slapped myself so hard, Derpy probably heard it but was to focused on what I said. _You dumb fuck, you just brought bad memories to her, I am so fucking stupid._ I must have slapped myself at least five or six times before my hand and my cheek started to hurt. I looked back over to her, she had a tear in her eye. It looked like she was just going to fall crying there.

I ran to her, but I was to late. The cross-eyed mare fell to the ground weeping. I sat myself down the weeping mare, giving her a comforting hug.

"I am so sorry Derpy, I didn't know…" I quietly said in her ear. She was still sobbing...and sobbing...and oh god. I just stayed there, hugging her for comfort, trying to help her. _You are so dumb Anthony! Oh Celestia what have I done!_

 _"Mom! I'm home from school."_

 _"Dinky! How was school honey muffin?" I said coming out from the kitchen. I looked at my daughter, her eyes filled with joy._

 _"Guess what mom, guess what?!"_

 _"What is it dinky?" Even I am getting excited from her being happy._

 _"We are going to do a school field-trip!"_

 _"Thats great my little muffin," I said while ruffing her mane, she always liked when I did that._

 _"But…" she then paused, what is she going to say. I was starting to see her emotions turn from happy to sad like a bolt of lightning. "But when they asked me that I needed two signatures one from my mommy and one from…" she began to sniffle. I myself started to tear up._

 _"Come here Dinky," she came up to me and I gave her a hug while she cried in my neck._

 _"Where is he mommy?" she said crying._

 _"I don't know muffin, I don't know…" I started to cry, as those memories were coming back again._

 _"When will you be back, I asked my husband?"_

 _"Soon...soon…" he said quickly and left. He just left us Dinky he just left us!_

" *Sniff* you didn't know…" she said so quietly through her sobs I could barely hear her. And so this continued...for a long time…


	3. Chapter 3: The town of ponyville

**ERODE:** Don't worry buddy, theres more of Anthony X Rainbow, and some more real soon ;)

 **A/N:** Hey everypony! Sorry for the late update but basketball just killed my time till five thirty. So anyways here's the next chapter, review and enjoy mates!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The town of Ponyville**

"I'm here Derpy, I'm here…" I held her as tight as I could, showing her as much affection as I did with Rainbow when she cried. Her painful cries soon went to sobs, as the memory must have been fading away. Soon she was just sniffling. We must have been here in this one spot for twenty or so minutes. The birds stopped their chirping, the animals made no noise, it was utter silence except for the poor mares sobs.

"Thank you Anthony, I really hate my life, poor Dinky doesn't even have a dad." still sobbing.

"There there, if Dinky has made it this far, its because you have been such a great mom. Now lets go see that great daughter of yours right?"

"Y-yeah, lets go." she said, getting over the tears and standing back up. We walked again, and walked, farther and farther. Soon I started to see a few small structures, then the buildings. Before you knew it, we were here.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see it, but it looks amazing." I said in awe. We were right on the edge of town, but you could see almost the whole town since it was a small place. From the main hall to sugar-cube corner, and even the library oak tree! I even began to see all the small ponies that inhabited Ponyville and made it special. Derpy and I began to walk through...all we got were strange stares from other ponies, probably cause they have never ever seen someone like me. Did I care though? Phft, no! I never care how people look at me, I'm to nice of a guy really. I just did what madagascar told me to do, "Smile and wave boys," and thats what I did.

"So where is you first stop?" I asked her, clearly getting nervous from all the awkward stares. Bringing up conversations always eased my nerves, who knows why for me!

"First is...Twilight." _How interesting, I wonder if she is the same super smarty pants...yeah probably. I wonder how she will react to me? Oh god what if she does experiments, I need to find Rainbow, I wonder where she is?_ My thoughts were interrupted by Derpy's voice.

"Do you have any children?"

I was about to laugh my ass off until I remembered I didn't tell her how old I was.

"Derpy I am only fifteen."

"Fifteen!? You look like you are in you late twenties!" she says.

"I would like to have children though, but maybe that won't happen if I am stuck in Equestria forever." I said.

"You could always adopt a filly." her words struck me. _Hey she has a point, maybe if I am stuck here, I could really make a big difference in this place._

"Yeah, maybe," I say optimistically. As soon as we were finished…

"Oh, here we are, the Golden Oak library." And there it stood. In my opinion, this tree was awesome. I thought it would always to be cool to live in a living tree, like a tree-house home, would be cool. Its branches twisting at its ends, definitely something to admire about Ponyville, definitely makes it someplace special. Derpy knocked on the oaken door, a feint male voice could be heard.

"Coming!" said the male. _Oh god is that…_ and of course I was right. The golden door handle rotated and the door came open. Out popped the very small purple and green spiked dragon himself...Spike.

"Oh hi Derpy how are…" he stopped in his own words from probably the very tall me right behind Derpy. "What the buck is that!" he said pointing his little dragon fingers at me. I didn't get angry at him, I actually thought it was kinda funny.

"Language spike!" came another voice from inside the library yelling at the profanity mouthed dragon.

"I'm Anthony nice to meet you," I said warmly, showing my hand to him. He looked at me odd, almost like a tremble, probably cause how intimidating a tall person or pony or dragon is. I took my hand back and mentally face-palmed when I remembered they were ponies, they don't shake hands, and spike hardly would know how to cause this isn't earth... _duh Ant!_

"Uh, uh…" was all he could say. I was trying to hold myself from laughter, then Derpy spoke up.

"This is Anthony, he is a human that comes from a world called Earth, he doesn't know how he got here, and I just bumped into him along my mail routes," _literally bumped into me._ "Don't worry he's a nice pon...er person," _Derpy is so nice, I need to repay her sometime,_ I mentally put forth into my head.

"Nice to meet you Anthony…" he said super quietly. He was completely still scared whether or not he wanted to be. He just had that nervous look.

"Don't be so Fluttershy," I said jokingly. "Derpy is right, I am a nice guy, I just needed a place to stay because I don't know how the heck I got here. In fact maybe Twilight could help me." Derpy then looked at me oddly.

"How do you know who Fluttershy is?" she asked quizzically. _Oh god its such a long story, maybe I should tell them over tea or something, actually, probably the whole mane six._

"Okay before you guys go all psycho, it would be best if you all and the mane six would be here to hear it, ok?"

"Yeah ok," she replied, accepting my answer. "So may we come in?"

"Oh...yeah sorry," he said sheepishly and moved his body to the side so we could pass. I had to physically duck really hard just to get in the door, _hope the rest of the house is bigger._ Thankfully because it was a tree, it went up with height, so I was able to fit quite well.

"Twilight, Derpy and her, friend came to give you the mail." spike called out to the top.

"Coming!" yelled the female voice, more than likely Twilight. _I wonder what she looks like?_ Before I could ponder on it, my sudden thoughts were interrupted by the hoof-steps of a certain pony walking down the stairs to the upper floor. And came down the mulberry mare herself.

I never wanted to admit it to myself either, but I like Twilight a lot to, not as much as Rainbow and Rainbow will be my one forever, but wow. Each step that mare took rose my heartbeat up a level, to the point when she got down the stairs, my heart was going to rupture. Twilight had a book she was reading the whole time she walked down the stairs,using her magic to hold it, the book was also covering her pretty face. _I wonder even how she does that? Must be intuitive skills? Wow I can't believe this is actually happening right now._

"So how much mail do…" she took a glance over her book and then saw me, her eyes stared for so long, or so it felt like. The book she was holding just dropped to the floor making a loud clang. The noise made me shudder in nervousness, clearly not knowing how she will react.

"Are you…" She looked at me, then Derpy, then to me, and repeat for a couple more times.

"Where did you find him?" she asked. While starting to walk towards me. _Her shocked face was actually pretty cute._

"do have a name you know, and it's Anthony," I said. She took another big stop from when she was walking.

"Wait a second…" she then used her magic to push me forward, earning a quiet yelp from me. She then began to what looked like she was doing was examining me... _oh god, she is going to do experiments!_

"This mane style," she then said while touching my hair. Not like I didn't like her touching my hair, it kind of bothered me what she was going to do with me. "Those, hazel eyes," she said staring into my eyes. Looking deep into my soul, it felt kind of weird.

"Spike I want you to go to AJ's house, Fluttershy's cottage, Rarity's home, and find Pinkie pie, NOW!" she yelled out. "Anthony, stay here while Derpy can keep you busy, I need to get one more person myself," she said in a hurry while she looked like she was getting a book from the shelves and putting it in her saddle bag.

"But I have mail deliveries!" Derpy said.

"Forget those Derpy, this is more important than delivering mail." she said and closed the door immediately. And so fell upon me in this tree home was silence, or so I thought.

"More important than mail?" she said.

"Well looks like we are stuck together here for who knows how long…" at that derpy looked at me, a sly grin popping in her face.

"You know you have been very nice to me and there is a bedroom upstairs *wink wink*" I started to feel a blush coming on, like, _yep lets do it._ _ **Wow stop it right there, ha thought this would be a clopfic...nooooooo. So shall we really get back to where we left off.**_

She unraveled the sheets, swaying her grey flank left to right, showing off that gorgeous... **I said stop Anthony stop! "its...to...hard…"** _pushes through mental strain of putting in sexual innuendoes._

"It's ok, usually all I do is be at home with my precious muffin Dinky," she said in a sweet voice.

"Well since we are in the library, want to read?" she then began to get depressed. Her smile from talking about her daughter just flipped the switch to a downed look. _Oh Celestia what did I say now!_

"I...I can't read," she said looking away from me, just now looking down to the ground. I swear she was going to cry again, and I am not gonna let that happen again for her.

"I'll read to you," I tell her as nicely as I could. She took her downing head and brought it back up to look at me.

"You would do that?" she said, having a little sparkle glimmer in her crossed eyes.

"Of course, Here let me find a book." I looked around the library, deciding to go to the top shelf since it was easiest for me to grab books. I looked at a lot of book covers, none of which were really appealing me at all. Then once book caught my glance, I moved my hand to feel its leather spine, and I got a sense of chill. _This must be the book._ I pulled out the book and looked at the cover. It said, "The mysterious mare in Manehatten," I looked at the cover to see a really good drawing of what looked like the city and a giant pony shadow covering it. _Now this looks interesting._ I looked around for a seat for Derpy and I and the only one big enough was a sofa to the right of me. I sat myself down and gestured Derpy to come here so I could read to her. She happily trotted her way towards me and to my surprise, hop right on my lap! I almost jumped from what I would a gun shot, but her body was so warm and fuzzy, like a cat, I just decided to go with her flow. Once she finally got a nice comfy spot on my lap, she nodded to me to start reading.

"Alright Derpy, this one is called, The mysterious mare in Manehatten."

"Ohh how mysterious!" she said excitingly. She is so great in so many ways. Sometimes she is that clumsy little mare you could always find and like. Other times she just acts like a little filly waiting for her candy which is adorably cute.

I began reading the first chapter, and it was actually quite good. _Glad ponies can write well like us humans can, hope I can read some more later on after all this harsh business is done with._ I was going to read the third chapter aloud like I had the other two, but when I glanced down from the papered book, all I saw was a grey sleeping Derpy mare, happily mouthing zees'. I just read the other chapter to myself, but halfway through it, I was starting to get tired, yawning and finding myself ready for a nap to. Before I could finish my fourth chapter, I slumped the book down and began to drift into a great nap.


	4. Chapter 4: It's about time!

**ERODE:** I know, i get excited to just from posting and writing this! Do you mean Samus from metroid? Honestly I think female but i haven't played many of the games.

 **A/N:** Hey everypony! Feliz Viernes and here is your next chapter for PCIE. Nothing much to say other than to review, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: It's about time!**

I awoke from the door opening quite quickly, and lots of trotting coming through. I took a large yawn, and used my right hand, the one not holding the book, to try and help my eyes adjust to the light again. When I did, I looked down to see Derpy still sleeping comfortably on my lap, I just smiled. I then heard the door shut very abruptly, and a whole lot of gasps just made their noise appear. I was wide awake now, and I looked up to see who was making such the noises.

To my surprise, it was the mane...well only the ones Spike had gotten. There was Fluttershy, her mouth open just as large as the rest of them. Just as I thought to, the light yellowish pegasus pony, with her shy looks, and her butterfly cutie mark on the sides of her flanks. To the right of her was Pinkie Pie, jumping up and down with a mouth so wide open, I swear this was all cartooned and I was being drawn up. There was even her occasional pink self, and the boing noise and her ballon cutie mark as well. Then to the right of her was AJ, the hard working earth pony. Her brownish dirty stetson hat hiding her emotions, but I could tell she was shocked herself. Her orange muscular body, really almost making me flinch at the sight of them. _I wonder how hard it would hurt to get bucked by those._ I did not want o think about that and just looked right to see the glamorous Rarity. Her whitish coat and her purple curly hair all still in a stunning non dirty look. Her all seven eyelashes up all the way, stunned by the sight she saw. Her diamond cutie mark showing itself on the sides of her flank.

I nervously coughed, clearly not liking how this is going already. _Ant, better be brave._ "hey all, my name is Anthony, and I am a human that comes from a place called Earth." I said very uneasy. I could literally feel the sweat dripping off of me, making me feel even more uneasy. As if there mouth couldn't drop any farther, by the name of myself it did. Now it was like a cartoon show, like everything just went and fucked itself. Applejack then spoke up.

"Pardon me sugar-cube, but do you happen to know anypony here?" She said as bravely as she could.

"Yes I…" Before I could answer and tell it out, the door burst open with a large boom and come through what looked like a purple blur. It was Twilight, all sweaty from the running, and was breathing very heavily.

"Get the buck over here!" she shouted over to whoever it was outside.

"Alright alright Twi, zeesh...what could be that important anyways," that voice, it sounds so familiar? That tomboy voice. My heart froze as those steps of whoever started to come forth. Closer and closer as they approached, the louder they had gotten. Once I saw her first hoof, that color. _Wait, is that…_

"Don't have to yell at me like that Twi, Now what the buck do you wa…" she was yelling clearly at Twi, not having to even notice me. She was going to finish her sentence when she looked over towards me, and she stopped. My heart was pounding, really really hard. _I haven't seen you in a year...Rainbow._

"Rainbow…" is all I could say to her. A could feel my eyes starting to water, _oh my god, is this really happening…_

 _"_ Anthony…" she managed to say, I could see she was on the verge to cry herself. I instinctively moved Derpy off my lap which woke her up slightly. I started to get up and run towards her, a tear in my eye. She began to run towards me to, like a romance movie, they finally met each other once again. I finally stopped halfway once I had ran to Rainbow. We were only 5 or so inches away from each other. I took a step forward, a tear of joy in my eye. I took my hand to her cheek.

"I missed you so much," I managed to say through my mouth. Just like a romance novel, we both instinctively closed the gap between our lips, them finding there own way by themselves. I missed the feeling of her lips, her body, her everything! She was so warm, and that soft cyan coat of hers, and her aroma, it was like love all over again. I couldn't help but move my hands over to her sides, completely loving her soft yet muscular body. I'm sure she was going to like me some more to because basketball gave me some actual muscles. Both of our mouths allowed for each other's tongues to dance around each others.

"You two need a room!" Pinkie Pie just abruptly spit out of her mouth, jumping up and down in such a happy manner. I didn't even care, we both passionately had this kiss till our lungs made us part. We were both panting from the lack of oxygen, and the extreme heat of the situation.

"So now that y'all two are don a kissin an smootchin, ya mind tellin me what the hay is going on here!" Applejack shouted. I whispered in Rainbow's ear.

"You only told twilight didn't you, about the incident and how you got back."

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"Alright everypony, listen up and gather round, I have a long story to tell you." they were intrigued and sat there flanks down waiting patiently. As I told the story of how Rainbow came to me and pretty much every single little detail, expressions turned from happiness to horror, to depression, to nervousness.

"And since Rainbow left that day, I haven't seen her in a year, that is until now." I gave her a loving ruffle with her hair, earning a giggle from her.

"So thats what happened to her, how horrifying." described Rarity.

"I wished I never made that potion," twilight said, her ears flopping down in a sad expression." I gave twilight a pat on the back.

"hey don't say that, if it wasn't for you, Rainbow and I would have never met," I said. She knew I was right to.

"So then you guys are a couple, how adorable," Derpy said. Both Rainbow and I blushed at the words.

"y-yeah I guess so," Rainbow said.

"I am so happy for you," Fluttershy finally spoke in her loudest possible tone.

"Another question if you don't mind, how did you know of us, and Rainbow when she landed?"

"Okay this is going to be hard to believe but there is this show, kind of like a performance that you put on stage, only people draw it and have it move, and you guys are in it." All I heard was a large gasp of shocks. 'Yeah I thought you would react like that," I chuckled. "By the way, what was the last big thing that happened here in Ponyville?"

"We were able to stop the most weirdest annoying villain Discord," Rainbow told me.

"Yeah he is, I kinda like him though, he seems cool in my opinion," I say.

"He almost destroyed all of Ponyville though?"

"Like I said, I kinda do, I like his ways of thought, his magical power to," I exclaim.

 _"_ So how'd you get here, huh huh!" Pinkie said super excitedly like she always is.

"I honestly don't know, but it was like a wormhole just sucked my into this new dimensional timeframe. Everyone looked perplexed as the words came out of my mouth while Twilight was just sucking it all in.

"Interesting, maybe it was a random occurrence in the time-space continuum?"

"Maybe," I said. "But I don't think so."

"Can someone tell me what these nerds are saying over here?" Rainbow asked. Twilight showing off an annoyed face from her type of language.

"Rainbow, a wormhole is a like a straw, it sucks things from one area to another, in this case from one world to another." everyone just said "Oh" like now they understood.

"I'm going to have to inform the princess's of your arrival in Ponyville, I am sure they would be intrigued," Twilight had said.

"Yeah have Spike do that, oh by the way, I don't have a place to stay or any or your type of money, so…"

"So you need a place to stay, that's easy you can stay with me Ant," Rainbow said.

"Um Rainbow, I really love you and all, but I don't have anyway to get up to your cloud home, or in any case if I did, I would fall through, I am not no Pegasus."

"Oh yeah...horse-apples." she exclaimed angrily, probably because she wanted some alone time with me. _And when I mean alone time...well you get the picture._

"You could be in the extra bunk in the library?" Twilight said.

"Sweet Apple acres always has room fer one more in the family, you seem like a nice guy and you could work with us on the farm."

"I actually like the idea of working on the farm, but no thanks for the room and board Applejack." She acknowledged with a tip of her hat. "And Twilight, I don't think a library would really suit me."

"PInkie has no place, she just lives in Sugarcube corner and there's no more room there," Twilight said.

"And I wouldn't mind, but I don't think I have a spare bedroom in my cottage," Fluttershy spoke softly.

"Same here darling, I have no room," said Rarity.

"I could take you, I have a spare," I looked in back of me to see Derpy gleefully smiling. I thought for a second, _Derpy was the one that found me, and she is really nice, so why not._

"Yep, sounds good to me,"

"Then it's settled, you will be with Derpy for the time being." Twilight said.

"Well, I guess we should go. It is getting dark."

"Yeah, alright," I say. I walk back over to Rainbow and give her a hug, which she returns.

"I'll see you tomorrow hot stuff," I wink at her, she just giggles. I waved goodbye to everypony in the library while Derpy and I left.

The walk was again peaceful, _I think I could take walks or jogs everyday here._ The sun was already starting to set, Its yellow celestial body now coming towards the horizon. "How much farther Derpy?"

"See that house right there?"

"Yeah," when she pointed over to the house I was partially unsurprised at the size. For a mail-mare she had a really nice house, _probably cause of her husband._ It was a regular one story, but it looked well enough for a filly, mare and colt all to live in. A usual white color with wooden shingles for the roof. It looked like there was a small garden in the front, with lilies and some other plant I had no clue to. "You have a very nice house Derpy."

"Thanks," she said. Once we came to the door, derpy opened it. "dinky I am home," she yelled when she stepped inside. I shut the door and looked a the inside of the house. The house was relatively small, coming first in was the living room. It had a brown leather couch, a sofa, some chairs and a table. On the table was a candle, and there was pictures of her and Dinky, _how cute._ To the left of me looked like the kitchen and then to the front was the dining room. _The rooms must be on the right then._

"Mom!" some really cute high voice shouted from what looked like the bedrooms. The grayish little filly presented herself running right over to her mom. She had the same gorgeous yellow eyes like Derpy, but normal. They both embraced each other with a hug which made me just smile from the happiness. She glanced her eyes over to me and had a bit of a shock.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Anthony, he is going to be staying with us for a while until he can find a home." Derpy said.

"Hi Dinky, you can just call me Ant," she giggled.

"Like those weird things on the ground."

"Well yeah," I said. She giggled again.

"Okay Ant," she said. "Hey, do you want to play a game!" she said excitedly.

"Sure why not," I set my beats down on the table, taking a quick glance at the pictures. One was what looked like Derpy and Dinky at an event, racing. Another was Dinky running around outside. Another was Derpy holding Dinky in her wings in a hug.

"So what game?" I asked.

"How about...tag!" she said completely catching me off guard, _oh this game huh, hope she's ready to meet the human champion._ As dinky ran as fast as her little hooves could have her, I ran right behind her, we eventually hit the outside world _._ No matter how many times I see it, it always mystifies me. I was getting particularly close to Dinky, almost touching her, then she took a quick swipe to the left, causing me to gain to much momentum from my hands out and making me fall, face first. Good thing I do have hands, pretty much saved me from a really bad face plant. It didn't really hurt that much at all, more my pride was hurt, _I bet Derpy deals with the same thing everyday, that poor mare._ Dinky finally realized I wasn't following her anymore and she looked in shock once I fell, quickly sprinting towards me.

"Are you ok Anthony?" she said, a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know…" I said. "It hurts right here," I pointed to my shoulder.

"Let me see.." Dinky said. _Oh yes, this is gonna work perfectly._ Once she reached her hoof out and quickly touched it.

"Tag Dinky!" I shouted, got up like a ninja and gunned it around to the back of the house.

"Hey not fair!" she shouted, being barely able for me to hear since I was so far away. I was way ahead of her, but I knew I was going to get tired and she has way more energy than I do, so my best bet would be to hide. I looked around while I ran, and found a really large tree in the back. I ran over to it and sat behind it, breathing heavily. I heard the pitter patter of her hooves soon enough a couple seconds later.

"I'm gonna get you!" she shouted. I almost blew my cover, knowing she won't be, I was to good of a hider, I was always that one you couldn't find. My breathing was getting to a regular beat now, I turned my head to take a little peek. I did and saw no one in the back. _Phew, I think I can get a break now._ Of course that was completely wrong. When I turned my head back to where it was originally was, Dinky was right there, almost scaring the jeebus out of me and jumped right at me.I caught her in my arms and we both fell backwards. She giggled the whole way down, I myself was laughing to how good she just got me.

"And…" she took her hoof and made slow circular motions while she was on top of my chest. "tag!" she said and bopped me lightly in the nose. I only laughed from both exhaustion and how funny/cute that was.

"Wow Dinky you are really good at tag, and hide and seek,"

"Thanks, usually I'm not really that good compared to Scootaloo or Applebloom, those two are like experts," she said, still being on top of me. Sadly like any day, it comes to an end, and the sun was really start to darken.

"Anthony! Dinky! Come on in, its getting late." Derpy shouted from the front.

"Race you to the house?" I asked, oh yeah she gonna lose now.

"Okay, slow poke," she hit my lightly with her hoof playfully and ran it.

"Hey! Come back here cheater!" I yelled playfully.


	5. Chapter 5: It ain't what it seems

**A/N:** Hey Everypony! not much to report here, but i do have to say its been a crazy week with being off Wednesday. I hope all of you enjoy your veterans day, now read, review and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: It ain't what it seems**

"I won!" I shouted. I barely came in as first place, but I would have won a lot better if somepony didn't get a head start, but who am I to complain.

"Wow you are fast," she said, catching her breath.

"As fast as rainbow? No, faster," I say, making her giggle.

"I don't think so Ant."

"Oh I know so," I said. I closed the door and looked around the house. It was dimly lit, but it felt comforting on my eyes.

"man to bad I don't have a computer," I say.

"Whats that?" completely not knowing our type of advances in technology. Would I give up our technology for some magic though, maybe, it's a hard decision.

"Its a device that you can do a lot of things with, take pictures, play games, make songs, videos. A whole bunch of stuff!" I say to an intensely listening Dinky.

"Sounds really cool!" she says.

"It is, say isn't time for you to go to bed?" I say looking at the time. On my phone it said eight O' clock, a good time.

"Aww…" she said disappointingly. "Do I have to right now."

"That is up to your mom," then I told her to come up close. I whispered in her ear. "I'll put in a good word for you to stay up later."

"Thanks," she said and nuzzled my cheek. The feeling of being hugged by a little kid is nice, you know you are making them happy. Dinky is really a great filly. Soon Derpy came into the room after her little nuzzle and saw how close we were. She was just showing that, "Awe!" face for a while before snapping out of it.

"Alright Dinky it's getting late, time to say goodnight to everypony," Derpy said.

"But mom, can't I stay up for a little longer since Anthony is the new pony." I walked over to Derpy and whispered into her ear.

"Just give her a little more time, its not really that late and twenty or so minutes won't hurt her," I say. Derpy looked at me, seeing that I had a good point.

"Alright, but just for a bit longer."

"Yay!" she screamed merrily and hopped right towards me. I had to catch her for the second time making me smile and laugh at the same time. This time thankfully I didn't fall, or that would have been bad. For the most of the rest of the time Dinky and I just talked, maybe helping her get tired. We talked mostly about my race, like what was my favorite game when I was young, favorite food, color, stuff like that.

"Alright Muffin, it's time,"

"Ok mom, night Ant," he said to me, giving me a hug. I kissed the little filly on the forehead. "Night Dinks," I said giving her a nickname. I saw her trot to the bedrooms with her mom, _they are so cute._ It was about a couple of minutes probably to get Dinky ready to bed before Derpy came back out from the corridor to the beds. I was on the couch reading that same book I read to Derpy. It was starting to get really good. Supposedly there was a murder in maretropolis. It was up to lolly-lilly to solve the day. _Interesting name I must say, and the way she handles everything, like a pro._ I looked up from my book to see a smiling Derpy mare looking at me while I read. I put my book down.

"You are so good with Dinky," she said.

"Thanks, my parents always said I was good with children, I really do hope I have children someday." I say.

"Is that the same book that I think it is?" she asked questioningly.

"Yeah it is, you want me to read some out loud for you?"

"Oh no that's alright, I'd probably get on your lap and snooze off, completely not listening." she said in her cooky way.

"I didn't mind," I said, Derpy began to slightly blush. Doing her usual looking down, _always is cute._ I just suddenly thought about what I just said and blushed myself. I tried to get off the topic quickly, not liking awkward silence like Rainbow and I had a while ago.

"*Yawn* Welp, I think its about time for me to hit the hay, you to Derpy." Once I said that I was going to go to bed, Derpy jolted to a nervous self.

"What! Don't you want to play a game, or maybe…" she looked around the room, finding the drawing utensils. "Draw?" she said holding the pack of crayons in her mouth.

"I think I'm good, I really need some sleep." I said stretching my back out. Derpy instantly put the crayons down and showed off a sad expression. I immediately caught this. 'Whats wrong?" I ask, trying to figure what really is happening. Derpy then began to take a deep breath, she then trotted up closer to me.

"Look anthony, I haven't been completely honest with you," _What! What is she saying? Did she lie to me already! Oh great…_

"Tell me," I said, trying to not be demanding.

"well the first thing is, I don't actually have a extra bed," This completely shocked me when I heard it. _Wait a sec...What! No other bed?! Then why did she take me in!_

"Why?!" I asked loudly, I quickly calmed my voice down because of dinky, 'Why?"

"Because...because…" she was having trouble to spit out the words, her eyes beginning to remake tears. I put my hand to her cheek to try to comfort her.

"It's ok, just tell me the truth now," I said very calmly.

"Well since I am the only one to care for Dinky and how nice you were, I thought maybe you could help me, its so hard to help her, take care of her," this touched my heart. She wanted me to be her non-blood related dad! I smiled from the thought of taking care of Dinky.

"Well I could do that without you needing me here, you could of just asked me to be her father figure,"

"That's not all…you see, I really...like you, and…" after I heard the, "I like you" part I instantly knew what else she was going to say. She had a crush on me from the beginning, _Damn aren't I the mares man, lol. "Well, I am so lonely, and to think of sharing the bed with someone like you…"_ She stopped there and started to blush profusely. _Wow Derpy you are such a klutzy pervert._

 _"Derpy, let me tell you the truth. I really like you to, and I would love to take Dinky, but I have Rainbow, and I don't know how it would work. If I double dated, she would probably get jealous or something, and Rainbow dash is my true love partner, I'm sorry." I said, regretting everything I said, even though it had to be._

 _"_ It was pretty dumb to do, wasn't it, I even knew you and Rainbow were a couple," she said depressingly.

"Not really, I understand what it's like to be lonely, its not fun, and you were doing what was best for your daughter, if anything you were doing the right thing." she looked at me again.

"I'm sorry," she said starting to sob.

"Its ok Derpy, how about we compromise. I'll still sleep with you, but I'm going to have to ask Rainbow about all of this, ok?"

"yeah, ok," she said, retaining her sobs now. We both walked down the corridor. I looked over to Dinky's room, sadly the door was shut, probably for a good reason to. Once we went past her room, in came the master bedroom. The bed was actually quite large for two ponies.

"Now I really don't blame you, look at all the space," I said.

"Yeah, it gets pretty cold to," she said softly. I first got into bed, on the left side while Derpy went on the right. When we did Derpy faced the complete opposite direction of me, clearly heartbroken. _Ok I don't know if this is a good thing to do or not but fuck it._ I took Derpy by the sides and pulled her in, getting a slight quiet yelp.

"You don't want to get cold do you?" I said convincingly.

"No," she said, starting to cheer up.

"Derpy, look at me," I said seriously. She then began to turn herself to face me. Her wings were flat and so were her emotions. _Anthony why the fuck not, just do it._

"Screw it, I mumbled softly to myself and pushed her in for a kiss. The surprised mare jumped from the feeling, probably because it had been a long time, maybe never. Soon she just went with the flow, now enjoying the loving kiss from me. The kiss lasted for a while, until I broke it.

"You feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do," she said. She then began to blush a deep red. _I wonder what in her mind haha._

 _"_ I know that face," I said trying to tease her.

"What face?" she said, still blushing hard.

"That one face where you just want more," I said giving her a wink. She began to smile embarrassingly and her blush went an even deeper red, to a now crimson. _Man do I wish._

"Maybe…" was all she could say. Her wings were actually starting to stiffen, _and here comes a wing boner lol._

"I'm just teasing Derpy."

"Oh," she said, almost like she was disappointed. _Oh wow, she was really lonely._

"Now lets get some sleep, together, I said smiling at the mare. She smiled back and dug her head beneath my neck, getting nice and warm, and snug. I wrapped my arms around her, and so did her wings after they receded their excited state. And so it was, trying to be completely honest with myself, Derpy was a great mare and all, just Rainbow, and I love her for my life. _Oh Celestia what do I do? Do I tell Rainbow? Do I just lie and live a two life system? I would love to be with Derpy and be Dinky's father, but I don't know. To many questions already for myself gosh._ My thoughts were interrupted from a sleep talking mare.

"I love you Anthony," she said whispering. I just smiled as my thoughts drifted and I was into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: New morning, new day

**A/N:** Hey everypony! welcome to the next installment of PCIE! have you ever checked out "Ponies at dawn" on BandCamp? i Suggest you do if you haven't, really good. As always readers, review and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New morning, new day**

I started to feel a warm light in my eyes, I lightly opened them to find the sun just peeking through the shudders. I still felt the cozy warm mare right next to me, snuggling up to as much as she could. I didn't want to wake her up, so I just rested my eyes and held her tight. It was until about ten or so minutes after a while when I heard her yawn. I opened my eyes and looked to my right to see her opening her eyes to me. They shimmered with joy and happiness, ready to start off the day good.

"You slept well?" I asked her.

"I haven't slept so good since, I don't even remember." she smiled. She then nuzzled me and pecked me on the cheek, which caused me to blush.

"Thanks, for everything." she said.

"Your welcome, I just hope everything goes ok today." I looked around the room and wondered what time it was.

"Probably should get up and start breakfast for Dinky."

"Yeah," I said. We both got up from our comfortable spot on the bed and stood up. We both stretched out our muscles to get ready for the day. I looked at my phone, the time being six O' clock, I usually don't like waking up early, but then again, when you have such a great sleeping partner it doesn't matter then. We both walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, both of yawning still, trying to wake up. With another nice stretch of my arms I felt ready.

"So what are we having?" I asked.

"Eggs, toast and probably something else but I don't know," she said groggily.

"Here let me help you with that," I said grabbing one of the many plates derpy was trying to get from a cupboard.

"Thanks, you don't even know how many I have broken," she said.

"I can help with the breakfast to," I added.

"That would be great, thanks." she said. _I wonder how many times Derpy screws up on breakfast?_ I set down the plates on the somewhat small table they had for food stuff. I then looked around for the silverware in one of the cupboards. "The one to your left," she said. I went to my left and sure enough there it was.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed three of the shiny, silvery forks. They were odd, they had a unique curve to them on the bottom, probably the most beautiful silverware I had seen. _I wonder where she got these?_ Once I placed all the items in a nice fashion, most suitable anyways, I went over to see how Derpy was doing. Even though she was sweaty and looked to have trouble she did the eggs. They were scrambled, my favorite to. She was doing the toast but when she slid them out of the pan they were charred to the brim. Almost as black as Luna's night itself, I couldn't help but giggle a bit from her failure.

'Here let me do the toast, and do you guys have potatoes?"

"Yeah we have some, but why?" she asked quizzically.

"Just trust me, this is going to be delicious." I said happily. "Where are they?"

"Right down there," she pointed to me. I popped the fresh bread into the pan and put some butter in. I then went to where Derpy had pointed to me. Since the pan was fairly large, I just thought I could use it for both my toast and hash browns. I grated the potatoes with a grater Derpy told me where and had them thrown into the pan after washing them. I flipped the toast after looking at the nice dark brown look. I checked the hash browns to see if they needed to be flipped but they weren't ready. Once the toast was done I flipped the hash browns to find them a perfect golden brown. I added more butter to the sides to get them nice and good tasting. Once I looked a couple of times more, the hash browns on the other side were done. I gave them a nice pinch of salt from the cup near me, then flipped them and slated lightly again. I put some on each of our plates. Once I was done I turned of the stove and made a "Phew" sound.

"Nice going Anthony, I can't wait to try these...what are they called?"

"They are called hash browns, and they are delicious." I said.

"Dinky! Time to get up and get ready for school, and your breakfast!" Derpy shouted.

"Coming mom! Dinky shouted, in a tired sound. I began to see the little filly come out of the hallway, her eyes looking rather tired, but excited for the new day. She was yawning quite often, probably to try and get rid of the sleeplessness of waking early like this. I always had the same experiences with Derpy. I had to wake up at six in the morning! Yeah it was pretty tough, I still don't know how I do really.

"Why don't you sit down with Dinky at the table and occupy her, I Will carry out the breakfast."

"Ok," I acknowledged and walked my way over to the medium sized dinner table, taking a seat in one of the small chairs which was quite uncomfortable.

"Hey Dinky," I said, sitting next to her.

"Hey Ant," she said with a yawn.

"What are you going to do in school today?" I asked.

"Probably some history, and some algebra and hopefully science class," she said. "So we can mix chemicals and make stuff go Kaboom!" she yelled out, completely clearing her sleepy state out of her system.

"Now Dinky, its morning, don't be so loud like a rooster," she said while carrying the eggs out.

"Yes mom," she said. Sooner than later, Derpy had brought the toast and the hash browns all on one plate. She was about to slip, and I was about to stand up and be ready to catch the flying plate, but she got a grip of herself. I mentally wiped the sweat off my brow and sat back down.

"What are those," Derpy said pointing her small grayish hooves at the unknowing but delicious breakfast treat.

"These are hash browns Dinky, like french fries only for breakfast."

"You mean hay fries?" I mentally face-palmed, remembering this is Equestria.

"Yeah," I said. We all took a little bit of everything and began to munch down. I could tell Derpy and Dinky were hesitant of my hash browns at first, but when they took a bite, I saw them both smile at each other in astonishment and began to eat happily.

"Wow these are really good," Dinky said with food in her mouth.

"I know right!" I said with food in my mouth to. Once we were all done, I let out a small burp and said excuse me. Derpy just giggled, finding it funny how I burped.

"You must of liked it."

"Oh yes I did," I said. 'To bad you have to go to school, but ill be waiting for you to come back so we can play some more tag."

"Okay pappa," she said. I froze halfway as I stood up, Derpy's fork hit the plate, causing a very uneasy noise. She looked in sadness, "Sorry, Anthony," she said mildly.

"No its okay Dinky, I just never had been a father, or anything close to that so it came to a surprise. You can call me that to, its okay with me." I looked over to Derpy her expressed a nod in agreement.

"Okay," she smiled and opened the door. " See you mom, pappa," she said.

"Bye," we both said and waved goodbye as she closed the door. There was a long silence after the door had shut, a very long awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about Dinky, calling you that," she apologized.

" There's no need Derpy, it just...surprised me," coming up with the words. "Honestly I don't think I will ever get used to it," I say.

"Well anyways," Derpy says switching the subject. "What are you going to do today?"

"That's a good question, because I have no clue myself," I say chuckling lightly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well I am off today, someone else is doing the mail to give me a break. Maybe we could...hang out some more, I could give you a tour of Ponyville?"

"yeah that would be great Derpy thanks." I said smiling and gave her a comforting hug, she lightly blushed from the warm feelings. "We should go now, besides its nice and warm, and not to hot."

"Sounds good to me, here let me get a snack," she then proceeded to go back to the kitchen. I leaned back to see what she was doing. She was grabbing her mail bag, which I thought was odd because I just thought she said she had the day off. My suspicions were resolved though when I saw her grab two muffins from the basket, and I saw her sneak one in her mouth, which made me laugh. She must have heard my laughs because the poor mare turned her neck towards me. A red glow on her cheeks appeared from embarrassment, along with the crumbs of muffin there to.

She quickly devoured the half bitten muffin in her hoof and then used her hoof to wipe the crumbs off her crimson cheeks.

"Sorry, I just like muffins," she said.

"No need to be, I just thought it was funny," I said still laughing from the whole predicament. She took the mailbag and swung it around her neck. And so we were off, the two weirdest and funniest things in Equestria, touring and probably accidentally breaking all of Ponyville along the way.


	7. Chapter 7: Tour of Ponyville

**A/N:** Hey everypony! i am very sorry for not updating this story until now but my internet was down and living in Florida country, well yeah dish just sucks. So anyways hope you will enjoy this one, it took some real special work. Now read, review and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tour of Ponyville**

"And here is Sugarcube Corner, where you can get the grandest of all treats in Ponyville, other than bon bon's candy shop that is," she said.

"Can we go in?" I asked.

"Sure why not," she said smiling. We were both walking up the stairs when Derpy took a stumble, she tripped on the next step and fell backwards, hitting a few other steps along the way. I cringed with each bounce she took until she hit the ground. _Ouch that's got to hurt._ I quickly stepped down the steps and going to Derpy, helping her up from her fall.

"Are you okay?" I said worriedly, I never even knew she could take so much.

"Yeah I am fine, this happens to me everyday, remember?" she said, even though I could tell she was a bit bruised.

"Yeah ok, just making sure," At that we both slowly made our way up the stairs again, with Derpy being a lot more careful. I opened the door for her so she could have it easy.

"Thanks," she said and walked in while I followed suit. The instant I stepped onto the wooden floors of the sugary shop, my nose was pleasantly met with the sweet smelling of cakes, drops, chocolates, and whatever else they had in this candy wonderland. As both my eyes and body instinctively sprinted to the window of the candy shop. Once I was there I gazed at all the treats in the windows. In the first window were the cakes. All in different colors of the Rainbow, and all of them looked tasty. The next window looked like assortment of hard candies, all showing off their beautiful wrappers. The last window had chocolates. Some just bars of chocolates, but there were also some really special handmade chocolates there to. From dark, to regular, to white chocolate they had it. And each one had its own assortment of colors and probably flavors. Red most likely cherry, pink strawberry, yellow, lemon and so forth. I could go on for hours about the description of candy, but I do not want you readers to fathom over all of this and get hungry for a sweet tooth. My paralyzing gaze over the wonder of the candy was then snapped off of me like a snake shedding its skin when I heard a cartoon *boing* noise. I looked up to find myself almost nose to nose with a unbelievably huge smiling pink pony.

"Ah!" I shouted in terror and jumped back, almost hitting the ceiling because of how tall I was. _Said in a really fast high pitched voice_

"Hi and welcome to Sugar Cube Corner how are you cause I am great if not Spectacular do you like candies cause I do and so does everypony and if you don't like our treats it will make me sad and I don't like being sad its just not as fun as being happy…" she took a huge pause. Looked at me again. She then began to take a huge breath which almost made me want to smack myself of how annoying this is.

"Oh my gosh your the new guy aren't you!" she was about to continue and probably kill my ears some more and some brain cells, until I ended the nonsense.

"Yes Pinkie Pie and I have a name, it's Anthony, nice to meet you," I put out my hand but recoiled it quickly remember what might happen to me. Sadly my recoiling abilities were to slow and I was met by a hoof violently shaking me. My whole body was practically vibrating from the immense strength this psycho pony had.

"Sorry Anthony I almost forgot its so nice to see you in Sugar Cube Corner actually I think I owe you a candy!" she shouted. She let go of my hand, but even though she did my hands were still in the similar motion of up and down. It took a bit of effort from my left hand to gradually stop my right hand from the violent shake. She zoomed back to the back-counter and started to her bouncing thing.

"So which one which one which one!"

"Calm your bouncing, I'm thinking," it took a while but I decided to just get maybe a small box of chocolates, one of those mini ones with four in it. _Yeah that's a great idea, one for me, on for Rainbow, one for Derpy and Dinky!_

 _"_ Think I could have a that small chocolate box?"

"Sure its not a hassle you silly filly, and I know just the one," She then grabbed one of the small chocolate boxes from the display. She placed it on top of the counter. She then opened it revealing all four chocolates. "There's cherry, the red one there, there is raspberry, Rainbow's favorite the pink one, and Derpy loves strawberry, which is the pink and red colored one.

"How about that one, I pointed to the odd looking one," it was a white colored candy, odd in my sense.

"Oh that one is one of the best, its coconut! We rarely ever get coconuts because you have to go to the tropics,"

"Thank you Pinkie, and how did you know I was going to give out these candies to Rainbow and Derpy?"

"Pinkie sense silly filly," I then physically face-hoofed myself because it was Pinkie Pie, the weirdest most abnormal and unpredictable pony. Heck her hair is like dead pool's magic satchel, you can pull anything out from that fizzy cotton candy. I took the chocolate box, still shaking my head from the predicament. I looked around to see Derpy admiring some of the photos on the sides of the walls. I thought it would be a good idea to surprise her with a chocolate so I hid the small box behind my back.

"Hey Ditzy,"

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Well, first I thought you might like," I showed her the box behind my back and opened them to show her an arrangement of colorful chocolates. "A chocolate!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh my really, For me!" she squealed. She took me by surprise by using her wings to come to my height and give me a kiss. A very light kiss it was, but it was filled with so much happiness, probably because Derpy never receives a lot of gifts. I was so enthralled from the given passion that I almost forgot that Pinkie was there, and knew about Rainbow and I. I quickly drew back, right before Pinkie saw me.

Hey, what was…" Before she could say anything, I took her favorite chocolate and stuffed it down her mouth to shut her up, which suprisingly she at first was angry at my but then it subsided once she started to chew.

"Well me and Derpy have to go now, bye!" I shouted to Pinkie really quickly, pushing the annoyed mare towards the door.

"Okie dokie…" was all I heard by the time I shut the door. Once I closed the door I took a huge breather.

"Oh man that was a close one," I said. I heard Derpy take a gulp meaning that she was finished with her chocolate. _Oh Celestia here it comes…"_

 _"_ Anthony what the buck are you doing! I thought...you loved me," she said sadly. I thought I started to hear her sobbing. _Oh lord._

Derpy I am really sorry, but if Pinkie saw us kissing, she would do her big gasp and tell Rainbow that I was cheating on her." She started to stop her sobbing and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"The truth?" she asked.

"Promise," I said showing my honesty. "Here lets sit on the bench over here, I'm kinda tired after all of that" pointing to her the small wooden bench just made for three ponies. For me it would probably only fit me and somepony else, but who knows. Derpy gave a nod of assurance and we both sat down. To my conclusion, it could only barely fit both of us.

"Derpy," I said with a important notion, holding her hooves with my hands. "I want you to know that I really like you Derpy, I like you a lot. You and Dinky mean a lot to me, and for you to open your house to me was great. Thank you," and at that I gave the mare a huge hug. She embraced me back, and so we cleared that predicament. _Ahhh...this is why I love ponies sometimes. They are all so nice and happy to one another. Man Anthony everybody wants you haha._ I opened my eyes to a noise...a very faint, but hear able noise. _Is that…sobbing?_

I let go of the hug to look around. _No I don't see anybody, must be just me._ But then I heard it again, only a little louder this time. I got up from the bench and looked behind me, but there were only bushes.

"Anth," I put my hand on her lip telling her to be quiet, which she did. _Is it...coming from behind the bench?_ I walked forward to see what was behind the bushes. _Holy shit!_

 _"_ Rainbow!" I practically shouted. She looked up at me, her whole face was down in tears, like she took a shower, but she didn't. But her eyes, her eyes showed anger, and the reddish color didn't help any.

"How, could you!" she shouted. "I thought you loved me, clearly you just hit on the next pony next to you, or gives you a home...fuck you!" she shouted using human profanity. And at that she flew off, I couldn't even tell where she went because she zoomed it, and I mean fast. I think all I did was fall, fall to me knees and process what happened.I think Derpy came to see what just happened because she had to have heard all of it.

"Anthony, are you alright?" I started to physically cry now, laying down on my back. Poor Derpy, she didn't mean for this, I didn't mean for this, and I couldn't even speak. I was so emotionally upset that the tears started to blur my vision.

"Anthony, Anthony!" Derpy was starting to get worried, I also started to see her start to tear up. But because of all the emotions that hit me, my heart broke, and I went out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8: Celstia pray for me

**ERODE:** It's cool, we all got stuff to do.

 **A/N:** Sorry everypony for not updating yesterday, but we had an away basketball game that went till nine. So I said to myself, "I'll post this Saturday," and I just woke up now haha. Hope you guys are ready for some serious twists and turns. As always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Celestia pray for me**

" _Where the heck am I?" I said. I was in some sort of black void. "I swear to god other Anthony if this is you I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" I shouted. I didn't get an answer though. I waited for a while, trying to figure out what just happened to me after all. All I did remember is Derpy and I sitting on the bench. Then out of the blue, I heard a whisper._

 _"You human, I can feel it...the overwhelming power of love you have for this Rainbow pony."_

 _"Who are you?!" I asked._

 _"It does not matter at the time, all I need you to know for know is that I am on your side, meet me later outside of Ponyville, behind the Golden Oak library near the trees you first were at when you came to this world."_

 _"But but…"_

 _"Silence!" she whispered loudly in a hiss. "I know if I tell you my identity you will not believe me, but I am good. Now go, you must return to the living world."_

 _"Living world? Does that mean I am dead!" I said worriedly._

 _"No, you just passed out and are in the dream world. Thankfully Luna cannot occupy such beings when hit or thrown unconscious."_

 _"Phew good," I said. "How do I get back?"_

 _"You just do, like now!" she shouted. The voice so loud it bounced around my ear drums. I felt my head bobbling left and right until I couldn't stop it. Sooner or later I just closed my eyes._

"Twilight is he going to be okay," I heard the southern country pony faintly say.

"I don't know AJ, you said that Rainbow had a relationship mix-up Derpy?"

"Its a long story,"

"Well you better spill the beans missy, because it looks like Anthony's not waking up!" Pinkie shouted. "And don't spill the beans literally," she hissed. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Okay, I never really did have a guest bedroom…" A large sums of gasps were filled all throughout the room.

"But how could you lie darling?" Rarity asked.

"Its because he was such a nice person helping me out whenever he had the chance, he even was nice to me, didn't see me as...different. I was lonely, and Dinky needs a father and who else for that but him, he is the best father figure." I told him last night and he said that he couldn't love me back because of Rainbow, which I understood, but I just wanted someone there for Dinky."

"Wow…" was the only words spoken from and oddly it was Spike. At that my eyes opened immediately and I popped myself up. I was laying down on the floor of the library. I looked around to see all of the mane six, except rainbow and with the addition of Spike and Derpy. I immediately felt a rush of blood to my head making me regret getting up so quickly. I moaned slightly from the headache, which made them all jolt there heads over to me now.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Yeah I think so. What happened?"

"After your encounter of Rainbow figure out about you liking Derpy she flew the coop, and you passed out."

"No wonder I have a headache, I remember now, that really broke my heart."

"Rainbow had told us all the things that you did for her in your world, I couldn't believe even believe most of it."

"Yeah it was all true, in honesty, it was really great, and really bad. So where is she?" A whole bunch of faces turned to a frown, Fluttershy was on the verge of crying. The only one that was able to speak was Applejack.

"She left, she moved her home back to Cloudsdale."

"Cloudsdale! How am I supposed to tell her the truth."

"We don't know, if we tried telling her she wouldn't believe us, it does need to come from you, I just have no idea." said Fluttershy softly.

"I think the best thing we can do for both us and you Anthony is to get some sleep."

"Yeah sounds good to me, how long was I out for?"

"Almost the whole day," I checked my phone to see the time being eight O' clock at night. _Damn I was out for a long time, poor ponies were probably really worried about me._

"Wow...yeah lets call it…" I then suddenly was struck by a cold chill, and not one of those random once, but this one felt like a meaning. I suddenly remembered that someone wanted me to go to the back of the library to the first place I came into this world of Equestria.

"Let's go Derpy," I said. She nodded and we both walked out of the door, saying goodbye to the rest of all of them. Once we were a little along the ways, someplace where nopony could hear us, I whispered to Derpy.

"Derpy, I need to do something really important, I'll just be ten or so minutes, can I meet you back at the house,"

"Ok," was all she said, she seemed kinda suspicious but she let me do it. I gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush, and she flew off towards her house. Before I could walk though I heard a huge thump. I looked towards Derpy's general direction to find she hit a tree.

"I'm okay!" she shouted. I did a thumbs up and she kept flying. I started to embark toward the first place I landed. I was nearly halfway there, and could almost see the spot. I stopped when I felt the chill of the wind blowing.

"Damn why does it have to be so cold, and it's like it's right here to, ugh." I whined, holding my hands to my chest, shivering for warmth. After what felt like eternity because of the cold I had finally made it to the exact same spot. _Huh that's weird._ Indeed it was because, well there was no one there! _Okay Ant you are so stupid, believe this person was real when you were in a coma, why did I even do this._

I started to walk back, grumbling to from the idea of that being real. I took a large amount of steps when another blast of wind which was so strong, it knocked me on back back. But then as I was about to get up, the air around me was being sucked into some general area in front of me. It was making what looked like a giant ball of wind. Seeing of how impossible this was I tried to move, but the wind was to strong, and I knew it would suck me in. Then after shielding my eyes from the debris of leaves and sticks flying everywhere the air just stopped flowing. All the air was now circling around this area in a ball. I stood up and looked at it in amazement. All of the sudden, I heard a huge boom and the air all exploded outwards. I ducked from the shock-wave of air coming towards me, and it just missed me. I looked behind me to see that same air shockwave cut a small growing tree right through like butter. My mouth dropped open to sight.

"How in the…" before I could answer though I felt a tingle of something. I don't exactly know how to describe it, but almost like something holding you, but cold. I tried moving my body but I couldn't. As the what I believed to be unicorn magic strike me, it came into plan when whoever turned me around.

"And so it is you, I'm glad you listened to me,"


	9. Chapter 9: The queen at your service

**A/N:** Dang interesting crap going on now! Sorry about posting so late but i had practice late then a game. So anyways read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The queen at your service**

"Oh shit," was I said. There right in front of me stood the crazy tall Chrysalis. She was almost my height actually, she must have been at least five feet nine. Her body in the gruesome deathly color black, and the radioactive dark green. Her horn much taller and bigger than Twilight's, and her changeling wings her folded.

"You are much taller than I expected," she licked her lips. "And more handsome…"

"Let go of me with your magic, I always hate being trapped." I said angrily.

"Ugh fine, as long as you don't try to run you hairless monkey." She let go of me. I wanted to beat the brains out of her for calling me a hairless monkey, but Chrysalis was way to powerful to be messed with. If I even so did try to run away, she would probably blast me out of oblivion. Dusting myself off…

"What do you want from me?" I asked her. She then began to laugh in her most sinister tone. One of the laughs I almost actually enjoyed for an antagonist.

"What you should be asking monkey is what do you want from me?"

"One just call me Anthony because the monkey thing isn't cool. Two, what do you even mean I should ask you?"

"Oh my, you don't even know do you, taking over Equestria will be far more easier than I thought!" she yelled.

"Phft, yeah right. Let me just tell you something, that plan in Canterlot during the wedding, its going to fail." Her shocked expression from me just becoming a psychic made me laugh my ass off.

"How do you know of this! I haven't told anyone…" she then began to think. "Looks like plans will have to change. I know how you can get Rainbow back." she said. I stopped laughing.

"Really? How is that?"

"You have the ability of magic, which I must say is... _almost as strong as mine,_ " she murmured the last part, but I still heard her.

"Wait I have magic? How can I use this."

"I will tell you this info, if you tell me how I can win over Canterlot."

"And what if I say no?" I asked hands to my hips. She began to give me a smirk and suddenly a large green orb formed on the top of her horn. She launched it directly towards me. I flinched in shock and ducked, feeling and watching the immense energy run over the tips of my hairs. I looked back to see a large oak tree take the hit. _Looks like it did nothing?_ My thoughts were interrupted though when cracks of Chrysalis's energy began splitting the tree. I heard the crackle and the tree split and fell. I looked back at her and see her devilishly smile. _Ok not good. So what are the outcomes? If I take the deal than Equestria dies. If I do't I will, oh great! Unless what she muttered under her breath is true. I might actually barter my way out of this to, if I can accept but get an item that can enhance my magical abilities I might be able to take her on at Canterlot. As in her bet turns against her. But who knows if she is telling the truth about me having magic. I guess thats a risk I have to take._

"All right Chrysalis I accept your offer." she smiled. "But…"

"Ugh what is it," she said annoyed.

"I want to know what item, or book, or whatever can enhance my magical strength." she pondered.

"Well I guess I could tell you, you'd probably die getting it anyway, it would be a shame to see you get killed, especially when we could rule together."

"It's tempting honestly but I'm good. So…"

"Alright Anthony. First the only way to unlock the magic inside of you is to recognize its there, believe in it. Then it will take training to bring it out. I suggest talking to Zecora, there's a brew for everything. And that little purple pony can help you with training."

"And…" I asked impatiently.

"Ugh, for the item you seek, its deep in the Everfree forest. I myself attempted to grab this amulet, but failed."

"is it that strong?"

"Well I never figured out if the amulet is actually there, but it is said that Celestia's father buried the amulet deep in the castle."

"The one where the elements of harmony were?"

"yes, who did you...ugh."

"alright I'll tell you your defeat. Basically everything looks good, you become more powerful than Celestia, but then twilight escapes with cadence from your dungeon and they unit their love to recreate the shield that sends you flying out of Canterlot."

"Interesting."

"I think you should have put Twilight in a separate dungeon, either that or really quickly take out everyone and not spend so much time on your speech."

"I thank you, this will make it impossible for them to ever stop me."

"yeah yeah," I said.

"Goodbye, Anthony," she snarled. In an instant she disappeared in her dark green aurora.

"So I have magic, thats awesome." I said to myself. "Probably should head back to Derpy, she probably worried right now, tomorrow I'll head over to Zecora's and if I can tap into this magic, head to the old castle.

The walk back was...well dark. The only light given to me was Luna's beautiful moon and the stars. I knocked on the door to Derpy's house.

"Derpy I am home!" I shouted. I heard the door unlock. Out from inside appeared the crazy Derpy.

"There you are, I was so worried about you." she gave me a hug. I returned the hug affectionately.

"It's ok I'm back, is Dinky asleep?"

"Yeah she got tired waiting for you and fell asleep." she giggled.

"Aw that little filly," I said. "Let's go to bed I am tired." I yawned.

"Sounds good." She let me pass through and we walked together to the bedroom. We both got into the warm and I might add, very comfortable sheets.

"Goodnight my weirdo mare," I said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She didn't look so happy though. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just worried about you and Rainbow, I don't think she will ever forgive you."

"It's ok Derpy, it just...happened. She might not forgive me for my actions, but I'm sure it will work out."

"If you say so." she said.

"Now come on and lets get some sleep, alright?"

"Ok," she answered. And we both got comfy under the sheets. It took me a while to drift off to sleep. Derpy was right, I did mess up. _I hope making a deal with the devil will actually work. Hey Anthony, just look at it this way, if this never happened you would have never figured out about magic?_ I chuckled to myself and finally was able to let sleep drift me away.


	10. Chapter 10: A quest for the best

**A/N:** Hey everypony! Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving, i definitely did. I can't believe i almost hit 150, that's awesome. Anyways i hope you all are enjoying the twist and the idea of me getting magic. So read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A quest for the best**

I awoke to the sound of the wind blowing through the window we accidentally left open, chilling me to the bones. I shivered as I got myself up with one of the sheets still on me. Clinging the sheets with my hands, I tried to use my left hand to close the window, but it just made me drop the sheets anyway, earning more cold chills. I closed the window and locked it. I turned around to see Derpy still asleep. She looked chilled to, so I took my sheets and lightly set them on her other sheets. The result got her to smile and start to snore. I walked out of the bedroom and took out a sheet of paper from the desk. I wrote on it.

 _Derpy,_

 _It is important that I tell you know that I have to go on a quest for quite some time, which means I might not be back for a couple of days. I am sorry for leaving you like this, but I can't tell it to you in person. The place I will be going is dangerous, and don't ask anyone to search for me because of the danger. I hope to return soon._

 _-Anthony_

I walked over to the kitchen table and put down the note there. I grabbed my beats on the table and walked out. I took a deep breath when I closed the door. Knowing I might die from this journey.

"Here goes nothing," I said. I looked around to try to remember where the Everfree was, when the thought came into my head that Fluttershy's cottage was on the outskirts of it. Knowing that in mind, I decided to head to the central square of Ponyville and ask somepony. _I wonder if anypony is even up at this time in the morning._ It was really early, Celstia's sun had just barely risen above the horizon and the moon was just starting to dwindle away.

I finally hit the town square; I was listening to my music the whole walk because of there being no form of pony life outside. I looked around seeming to find somebody, of course no one was around. I kept walking, more towards the Library, when I spotted one particular pony.

Lyra Heartstrings, another pony I was quite fond of, mostly because of her musical abilities and her quirky ways. I took of my beats and looked at the greenish-light blue pony. I walked over to her. When she saw me walking she almost yelped.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"Its Lyra...nice to meet you," she said hesitantly.

"I was wondering where Fluttershy's cottage is, do you have a clue?"

"Its just that way then take a right, then a left, and another right again." she said pointing her hoof.

"Okay I got that, thanks," I said nicely. I started to walk in the general direction she told me to, or so I thought.

"Um, its that way," she said. I looked back at her confused then I looked to where she was talking about. I face palmed and groaned.

"Ugh duh Anthony," I stupidly said to myself. "Thanks," I said to her once again. She giggled probably from my dumbness.

"Your welcome, What is your name?"

"Anthony,"

"Ok Anthony, I hope to see you around,"

"Me to," I said sarcastically because how clear it was for me to die in the castle. I waved by and finally headed the right direction.

The whole walking was getting boring again, so I slipped on my beats and started to listen to some pony-step. After a while I finally hit Fluttershy's cottage and took them off. I looked around to make sure no one was around and crept my way towards the edge of the pathway into the Everfree. I stopped when I suddenly heard the door open. I quickly thought and jumped my body inside a bush. As I peeked my eyes out, I saw fluttershy going over to the chicken coop.

"Hi chickens, how are you?" they responded with a "Cluck"

"Oh that's so wonderful, I brought you some feed. A happy excitement of clucks now came and she started to throw some of the seeds in her hooves. _I wish I was that good with animals._ Once she was done she asked them.

"Do you need anything else?" Some more clucks were heard.

"Oh a bowl of water, I'll get that right now," she said confidently, like on a mission. I chuckled thinking how easy hers was, and mine was gonna suck. Once she opened the door and went back inside, I dashed into the Everfree forest.

"Honestly I didn't think the Everfree was scary, but that was on TV, animated. Realistically what it looks like now. The trees were an odd dark green to black, curving and twisting thorny branches all over the place. _Kinda reminds me of the Forest Maleficent grew._ The vines were a glow neon green, their thorns not looking warming to me. Everything looked like death, the color to the lethalness. I took a gulp and slowly walked forward along the clear pathway.

"Thank god for pathway's." I said to myself in a whisper so no deadly manticores or cockatrices would hear. I was about ten minutes into the forest, and each step it seemed to get more grim and darker. The sun quickly diminished with each step I took, and it was to the point of getting to a night like time.

I accidentally walked onto a branch along the pathway, earning that scary crackle and me screaming. Once I ran for a good time. I could start to hear the bugs and the crickets chirping upon my arrival. Sadly the sun was now gone, but thankfully firefly's loved the Everfree and seemed to light the place up in its yellowish tint glow. I started to walk normally again until I heard the rustling of a nearby push. I stopped dead in my tracks, the fear of turning around haunting me like Nightmare Moon. I slowly turned around, little by little, heartbeat by heartbeat. Once I did completely turn around I saw a shadow. I yelled out to the top of my lungs, being scared the shit out of whatever the hideous monster was going to kill me. I kneeled and put my hands over my head for mercy. Holding my eyes shut for the inevitable, but I didn't so.

"Ah, who is this I see, another stranger in the Everfree." _Woah woah woah, that voice sounds so familiar, can it be!_

I opened my eyes and rotated my neck like an owl. "Zecora!" I shouted happily, smiling now not to get eaten by some monster of the forest.

"So many questions I have to ask you, shall we go to my hut, so we can all have a clue?"

"Yes please Zecora, I need your help." The journey to her hut was quite quiet, as in I was to busy worried to death about the Everfree monsters. Once we arrived though and we made ourselves inside, I was starting to let go of my fears.

"What a nice house you have, and a lot of potions I might add."

"yes it is true, I do have a lot of healing and potion brew."

"So I need your help, is there a potion to help unlocking a power inside of you, like magic?"

"Ah magic, a wonderful thing, I think I have the one to give your magic a spring." She began to look around her vials and brews all over the house. I sat down waiting, seeing if she could find one.

"This is the one, hearts desire, it should help your magic, start it up with fire." _I remember hearts desire, wasn't that the one that Applebloom drank and got the cutie pox?"_

"Is there any side effects?"

"None if magic is what you seek, anything else might reach its peak." I nodded.

"I guess I should drink it now," I said. She nodded and hoofed me the bottle. I took it, popped the cork and drank it. Oddly it tasted good, but would I drink it again, probably not unless I had to. Almost like soapy strawberry. Once I chugged the bottle down I didn't feel anything at first. I gave her back the bottle.

"Well I think you got the wrong…" I was about to say until I felt something. Not just something but more like a tingle. My whole body was feeling this odd sensation. It wasn't comfortable, but nor uncomfortable. Almost like the magic ran through my blood, I sensed it everywhere.

"Woah, this feels weird." I said in astonishment.

"Ah the power of magic runs strong in you, may I ask how you got it to?"

"Um…" I was trying to figure out a way to cover my tracks from telling her about Chrysalis.

"I honestly have no clue," I admitted. It was true, Chrysalis only told me how to re-obtain it, not how I did obtain it. She looked at me in suspicion, knowing that wasn't the whole story.

"Either way you must learn how to use this magic, I suggest going to Twilight Sparkle, so your magic doesn't become tragic." she said.

"Thanks I will," I said. With this new feeling, I could almost feel its knowledge though running through my head. Like an inner voice feeding me knowledge on the arcane arts. I left Zecora's hut, feeling almost to happy.

"I wonder if I can fly?" I asked myself. _Good question bro, now, just think, how do others do it. Maybe like a super man fly?_ I closed my eyes to try and study the magic first. Indeed it felt really powerful like Zecora said, _I wonder where I did get this type of power?_ I tried focusing the magic directly in my hands, when I did I could feel my whens get warmer, almost like my blood was running faster in that area. I opened my eyes to see my fists had a light bluish glow.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. My complete mental fail caused the whole feeling to disperse though. _Dammit, alright one more time…_ It took a couple of minutes of concentration, but finally I was able to grab hold of it again and direct it to my two hands. It seems like the magic infused with me was equally distributed in my body, but if I concentrate or want to, I can focus it to one spot. I opened my eyes once more to see my hands in a light bluish glow, more like a tint. _Wow this is really epic._ I used my two hands and pointed them up to the sky, waiting to see my flying ability, only to find out I accidentally released two large light blue orbs directly in the sky. I could barely see the two orbs of pure magical energy, for the sky was camouflaging it. Though I did see it for most of the time and it just flew with immense speed straight up.

"Whoops," I said. It actually took some power out of me because I felt tired. I must have used a lot of magic on that one. I decided for the time being I would head to Twilight and ask her these things before blowing up the town or using to much magic to pass me out.


	11. Chapter 11: Twilight's learning leassons

**A/N:** hey everypony! i updated it now because i have a game today after school, so no worries. I got to go to school haha so I'll see yeah. Read, review and enjoy!

 **Chapter 11: Twilight's lesson learning's'  
**

Sadly because I couldn't fly, it was a long and crazy scary journey through the Everfree and out. It was getting late, as in the sun was starting to set. _Hope I can catch Twilight in time._ As I reached the outskirts of Ponyville, it looked completely bland. No one was outside, probably all inside enjoying the warmth and comfort of their homes.

"Man I need to get some clothes soon," I said taking a slight breeze of chilly air. Surprisingly I wasn't that smelly, but I haven't done any sweaty work yet. But I still needed new clothes, _I wonder if Rarity could help me?_ After I saw the library in view I took a gallop towards it. I knocked on the door lightly, but hearable. I was surprised not to see the usual small purple dragon answer the door. Instead it was Twilight, with a sleepy look on her face. She instantly perked up though when she saw me and smiled.

"Oh my Anthony, what a delight to see you, may I ask though why you have come so late?" she asked.

"Sorry about that Twilight but this is important, it's about...Rainbow…" I said quietly, almost as bad as Fluttershy herself.

"Oh," she said. "Well come on in," she gestured me inside. I obliged and walked through ducking again from the doors, making sure I don't bump my head like I did last time haha. I sat down on the same couch, which was the only thing able to hold me.

"So…" she said sheepishly.

"Alright here is the story," I said. I took a deep breath knowing this might be a long night.

"So I figured out magic and…"

"Woah hold up, you...have magic!" She practically shouted.

"Hold up let me tell you the rest." I said trying to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"Oh Celestia! I cannot believe you have magic!" she said screaming and oddly giving me a hug. To how quirky I was I didn't even budge.

"Um excuse me, but a baby dragon needs his sleep! This is a library for Celestia's sake!" He shouted louder than twilight, almost putting my ears in deaf tone. She looked at Spike, then to me, then to spike and then lastly to me before finally getting off of me and giving herself an embarrassing blush.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Spike just huffed and went back into Twilight's room. "And sorry about…" my ears were still in a concussion from the shouting, I was barely able to hear her. "Uh hello?" she said.

"Huh, oh its alright, I didn't think you would hug me though haha…" the laugh sounding horrifically uncomfortable. "So as I was saying, I could use this magic to fly over to Rainbow in Cloudsdale."

"Thats a great idea," she implied.

"I just need to know, well how to fly." I said.

"Hmmm, well magic normally doesn't let you fly, that's why unicorns cannot," _oh shit._ I physically face-palmed myself at least fifteen or so times saying stupid. I took a bet that I thought I could fly with magic when I knew all along that I couldn't. _Anthony you are so fucking dumb, kill yourself now!_ Twilight was very perplexed on why I was face palming, but she shook it off.

"But…" she said. Before she could say anymore I jumped at her with questions.

"But what? Can I fly? What is it? Tell me?!" I said excitedly.

"Calm your hooves," she said. She then looked around her library, looking for a book. "Where is it," she said to herself looking around. Books were flying left and right all over the place with her magenta colored magic. I myself had to duck a few times from her random throws. "Aha!" she said happy. All the rest of the books in her magic she just dropped them and trotted back over to me. "This is the one," she said throwing the book at me. I was lucky to catch it, jumbling it in my hands from the amount of force she used. I looked at the title, "The Galaxian necklace."

"Wait a second, is this necklace the mythical one in the old castle where the elements of Harmony are?" I asked her.

"How did you know that? Ugh I do not understand you sometimes Anthony." She replied. "Yes, it is supposedly there, but I myself never saw it when looking for the elements of harmony, but then again I was busy with Nightmare Moon," she gestured. _So Chrysalis was telling the truth somewhat._

"So what does this have to deal with me flying?" I asked unknowingly.

"It gives you the ability to fly, I don't know if you will gain wings like it says it will because of the race difference, but it will make you fly."

"Cool, I also need help with my magic Twilight, as in defensive and offensive spells, and I am sure you are an expert." she blushed from the compliment.

"Well I guess I am not the element of magic for nothing," she said sarcastically. "So do you know where your magic is?"

"yes I know it is inside of me, specifically though I have no clue."

"Let me check," she said. Her horn began to glow and her eyes turning blank white. For a while it felt like a beam was being passed through me, but I didn't see it, only I could feel it. It must have been her checking where my magic is.

"Wow you humans have an odd physiology. What is even weirder is your magic seems to be coming from your heart."

"Makes sense, it is the thing that keeps me alive you know," saying sarcastically.

"Well now that we know that, we can work on bringing it out."

"Well I kinda already figured that out, but how about defensively?" I asked. "Like shields and stuff."

"Well to take blows from other magical forces, you could channel your magic to the area which is going to be hit, in theory your magic should protect it or even reflect it." she said. "Do you know how to move your magic from your heart?"

"Don't I just command it, as in think about where it is going to go and it does it?"

"Yes ands no, command is a strong word, more like tell it to go, for you need to keep your cool. You will also need to know that you have such a limited amount of magic in your body and using past your limit can knock you unconscious or even kill you. Though over time as you use it more often, you will also build it up." she said.

"Interesting, so how do I make a shield?"

"Well for unicorns, we expel our magic from our horns, its hard to explain but what you need to do is expand it, almost like a sphere."

"So make a giant bubble, but where do I expel my magic from?"

"Probably your...hooves?"

"Oh my hands, these are called hands, and those are fingers," I said.

"How intriguing," she said holding my hands now examining them.

"So can I try?"

"yeah we can practice, but we should do it outside," _good idea, don't want to blow anything up haha._ Once Twilight and I walked outside, only a mere distance from the library, she nodded to me. I closed my eyes, trying to tell my magic to go to my hands. I could feel the warming flow transfer over evenly between each hand.

I opened my eyes to see my hand glowing in a light blue, almost radioactive way. I focused this time, making a ball between my two hands, envisioning what it would look like. As I was, it was starting to form, little strands of light blue magical energy was flowing to the middle between my hands and started dancing around in a sphere. Soon enough I had a small sphere of pure magical energy. _Alright, now to expand it. I then focused again, imagining it expanding in my hands as I move my hands outward._ As I tried pulling my hands outward, it felt impossible. Like gravity pulling my hands back. I pushed and pushed, grunting in the process. I actually made some progress though, as I pulled against the force holding me back, I could watch as the ball was increasing in size. It was getting pretty big now, and the force seemed to decrease the farther out I went. I was getting close, the magic almost touching my chest.

I couldn't take it anymore though, the amount of force just to get it there made me want to pass out. I let go and let my hands pull together, making the sphere smaller. Soon a clap noise and my magic disappeared. I let my head down, I was exhausted after that, and felt like I worked on the farm for a good two or three hours. Twilight came up to me.

"Are you alright Anthony?" she asked.

"yeah I am fine, just disappointed I couldn't do it." I said gloomily.

"I wouldn't be disappointed, it usually takes weeks for unicorns to even make a sphere like that. You definitely have a lot of magic in you, and it is very powerful. According to what you produced, you could be even more powerful than me…" she said sadly.

"hey, you still will be the element of magic Twilight, and you are teaching me, I am grateful." I said still tired, trying to cheer her up. I succeeded as I saw that same great smile from the mulberry mare.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I said, now gaining my energy back and being able to stand tall again. "By the way, I know this sounds ridiculous, but do you know if you maybe could, manipulate items, like in a magical form?"

"Hmm," she said pondering now. "It sounds possible, but it would take learning and meditation and concentration and probably the most important, imagination." she replied to my question.

"I have all of that except the meditation and the ability of magic right now, I guess I can work on it later." I shrugged. "So I think I'm good, I'll be heading off to get that necklace, bye." I said while walking towards my destination.

"Wait!" she shouted and ran up to me. "Let me come along, I can be a lot of help you know, and its dangerous, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm fine Twilight, I can work this one alone better, but any other things I need help with I will ask you." I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Oh, and thank you for everything."

"Your welcome," she said. I gave her a wave and I started walking, to the Everfree again...whoopee!


	12. Chapter 12: Thee old castle, or not

**A/N:** sorry everypony for not posting Friday, but i had basketball and family over, so you know how that go's. Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and like always,read, review and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Thee old castle, or not**

I asked Twilight before I left if she could hold my Beats. She was intrigued on what they were and I told her if I made it out alive I would tell her. As I looked outside, I noticed that it was dark out, actually it was pitch black, the only light was the stars. I quickly face-palmed knowing it would be completely stupid to actually go in the Everfree during the night. I opened the door again to see a surprised twilight.

"Um twilight, I know I am asking you for another favor, but I have nowhere to sleep, and do you think I could just sleep on the couch?" I asked her.

"The couch isn't really that comfy you know? I can sleep on the couch, I can fit a lot better," she said logically.

"No I couldn't take away your bed, that's just not right."

"Hmmm what a predicament," then she began thinking of something, and whatever it was made her blush lightly.

"We could just both sleep in the bed," she said. "Not like this is completely ironic that you already did with Derpy…"

"Oh god," I said aloud, Twilight perked up her ears.

"What?" she asked.

"You do not want to know." I said.

"Oh come on tell me, I can't take suspense." she said excitedly.

"Ugh fine, but seriously, if we are sleeping together, I DO NOT want you to ask me 'the question'," saying, the question while fake quoting it. At first she looked confused but I think she realized what she meant when her blush only intensified to a rose red.

"I-I wasn't going to ask that," she said mumbling and stuttering. _Oh damn she was wasn't she?_

"Wow twilight you are a good lier," I said sarcastically.

"Hey don't blame me, I always wondered what it would be to have a colt-friend, and I just have...that type of feeling for you, a feeling that cannot be described in a book." she said.

Her words came from the heart, and practically bursted mine. She said it so honestly, and with passion, _did she just compliment me? Oh god._ I just started to stare at her, comprehending everything what she said. "It...gets pretty lonely…" she quietly, taking a deep breath. _Her and Derpy are lonely mares? How in hell is that even possible!_

"I can't even believe I am hearing this, you...like me?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Its more than just like, I...I've become very attached to you, and I wish I was the one that came to your world, instead of Rainbow…"

"Wait...you are jealous, because of Rainbow taking me?" _Damn, ok never thought I could get mares so easily, wish it was that easy back at earth haha._

"Yes, I hate to say that I am jealous, but what else can I say. I...love you Anthony." The words hit me hard like it always does and made me freeze. Once I did thaw out from the words of passion, I had to sit my ass down before I passed out again.

"Wow Twilight, I never knew you would have feelings for just a plain human being," I said.

"Your not just plain, you unique. You saved Rainbow, your kind, your sweet to everypony. And you are even intelligent." she said happily and overly excited.

"Haha they always said if you read the books in school, you would get all the girls, I guess they were right after all," I said cracking a joke to myself.

"Twilight, come here," I said now getting serious. She trotted closer to me, where we were face to face. Her eyes were glowing with curiosity.

"I want to tell you something ok?"

"Ok," she replied.

"I want you to know Twilight that you are a beautiful mare and you are ou I also want you to know that you will make a colt or stallion very happy someday, but me, I already have somebody. I know you love me, and I really like you to, but rainbow is my true love, I will love her for the rest of my life and I will do anything to please her or help her."

"I...I understand," she said sadly. "I just wished, I could have a time with you, one day," she said tears in her eyes.

"Well," I said starting to get up. "Considering how logical it is for me not being able to sleep well on this bed, and I cannot take away your bed, I guess there is only one option." I said stretching.

"She stopped her ears and looked up to me with puffy but happy eyes.

"Really?" she said.

"Hey, it might not be a whole day, but it can be the night," I said. She literally jumped at me, causing me to fall down with her on top of me, her hooves holding me down.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said in such a quirky, but happy way.

"Well, you don't have to be on top of me twi," I said. She quickly backed off knowing the situation.

"Sorry, just me getting overexcited again," she said.

"I know," I replied as I got myself back up. "So we gonna get some sleep or no?" I asked waiting for her reply.

"Depends on what you mean," she said slyly. At first I was clueless what she meant, until she gave me that look. _Oh shit she is flirting with me, oh Celestia its to hard to not be single anymore._

"Okay _y_ ou smart pervert," I said jokingly. Her only answer was a blush.

"Yeah lets go to bed," she said. I followed her upstairs, viewing all the little doo-dads she had on the tables. Mostly it was just more books, but there were other things as well, from a cider mug to a piece of cheese that looked very odd.

"What's the deal with the cheese?" I asked her.

"Oh Spike accidentally left it there, it kinda melted and crystallized. Its completely glued to it and I haven't found a way to get it off.

"Good luck then," I chuckled. Finally we made it to her room. Spike was in his little basket, with his blanket wrapped around him comfortably. He wasn't really snoring that loud, which pleased me because Derpy was kinda...loud. We both slowly made our way to her bed, which was also quite big. Being made of some time of wood, and the sheets were colored with the cosmic white of space, and stars showing off their yellowish glows. She uncovered the sheets and got in and told me to get in when she patted her hoof in a spot next to her. _I'm in so much shit, all the ponies wanting me, it's kinda creepy._ I obliged and made my way inside the covers.

I could already feel her warmth warming up the sheets, and it felt very comfortable. I laid off to my side, the side opposite of Twilight. As I closed my eyes, I was ready for sleep. But, I could feel the the sheets moving, almost towards me slowly. Slower and slower they went. Finally, I was warmly touched by a soft pair of hooves. They touched my sides, and I knew who it was and the feeling made me shiver in a pleasurable sensation. _Oh what the hell._ I turned my body to the opposite side to face the mulberry mare. When I did, she had a bright smile on her face, and her hooves were still holding me. I took my hands out and pulled her closer to me, she was surprised at first but almost instantly knew what was happening and let me pull her in. When I did I could feel her short soft hairs touching my shirt, and it felt not itchy, and not annoying at all. She took her head and nuzzled it into the curve of my neck and head. Each movement from her just gave me shivers, the good type. Her back hooves were touching my feet.

 _Let's make this interesting shall we._ I took my toes on my feet and began to tickle her back hooves _._ Her nuzzling went to a giggle which was barely hearable because she was muffled. I kept going, now trying to find the best spots. When I did her laughter only increased. Finally I think I hit a breaking point when she went off of my neck nuzzling me.

"Ok you, you think you can tickle me," She said whispering, making sure Spike didn't wake up from all the commotion.

"Yeah why?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Because if you don't stop, your going to regret it." she said a smirk on her face.

"So what…" I began to tickle her again, now using my hands on her chest. She couldn't help but laugh harder now, it was almost unbearable looking for her. What I didn't see coming though was what she meant and in the middle of tickling the smart mare, she dove her lips towards mine. The kiss was awkward because her laughing was still in effect, but somehow it felt good. I slowly kissed back, leaning off of the tickling slowly and more moving my hands to her head to caress her. The kiss felt like an eternity, but it was one of the best moments I had felt before. When we broke, none of us even spoke.

"Wow," I finally managed to whisper.

"Told you so."

"What do you mean, I don't regret a thing." I said smiling.

"Oh really?" she said smirking, and the heat intensify in the room as a whole. "Are you asking for round two?" I thought about it, but Rainbow came back into my head. _Anthony, keep your cool here, its Rainbow we are talking about, your true love._

"N, no I can't Twilight I am sorry, I still love Rainbow, I can't do that to her." I said apolitically." she took her hoof and help me cheek caressingly.

"That's fine, I am surprised you even let me sleep with you, let alone kiss you,"

"Alright Twi, now how we actually get some sleep," I lightly chuckled, she giggled back.

"Yeah, goodnight." She said, going back to her original position, being nuzzled into my neck. And so I laid here, for a while, thinking about all the weird things going on, not caring to the world about Earth at all. And Rainbow, I think a lot about her. Why you may ask? Because she is my soul mate, and I will do whatever it takes to get her back, to fight for her, to love her. She is a special mare, one that I want to be with for the rest of my life.


	13. Chapter 13: Twas it there?

**A/N:** Hey and sorry again for the late update, but baskteball seems to get in the way with everything. So i hope you all review, read, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Twas it there?**

I awoke to a mare shifting in my grasp. As I did I looked to see Twilight still nuzzling up to get as warm as possible with me. The sights I am seeing now just made me smile. I smiled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. When I did she rustled from her slumber. When she finally opened her eyes, she gave me a smile.

"Morning, she said, rustling around to shake out the sleep.

"Morning," I replied getting up and ready to start the day off with determination. _Ever seeing that piece of cheese, and maybe one day seeing the mouse steal it, it feels you with determination!_

"Do you really have to leave so early," she said yawning.

"Yeah I do if I want to make it out of the Everfree in time before it gets to dark, and no worrying about me." I said.

"No promises," she said.

"At least your honest," I say. "Anyways I'll see you Twilight." I said heading out of the bedroom. I stepped slowly down the stairway and walked myself out of the tree like library. Once I did, I tried to get blood to my head to remember what Lyra had told me. After a few good knocks in the head, I think I had remembered. I started walking towards the general direction until…

"Um Anthony, you are going the wrong way," I could barely hold my frustration and the only thing that was making me hold it was the person who said it. I turned around to see the greenish blue mare herself.

"And how did you know?" I said kinda angrily. She looked scared, I would to honestly from how pissed I was at that moment.

"S-sorry," she said. I finally realized I was scaring her and gave her a apologetic look.

"No I should be sorry for scaring you like that, my anger gets dumb sometimes and you know, I just burst," I said. She gave me a smile.

"That's fine Anthony, oh and I was wondering, maybe you would like to hang out with me sometime when you are free, you seem like a nice guy, and you could meet my best friend Bon Bon,"

"Sounds good to me," I said chuckling, knowing to myself how "close" her and Bonny were. "Oh and thanks for repointing me in the right direction, yeah I am going back to the Everfree," I answered my own question.

"I thought so, but why?" she asked

"Its a long story that I could talk on a cup of tea, but in a short sense, I need to get Rainbow, and I need magical power to do so,"

"Oh, I heard that Rainbow left to Cloudsdale, didn't hear what for." she said honestly. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the surprisingly large bench.

"Its my fault Lyra, see she thought Derpy and I had something, but I love Rainbow with all my heart, and I need to fix that, I couldn't even tell her in time."

"I can see that you really care about her, for you to go into the Everfree to get this item is crazy, I wish I had someone who really loved me like that," she said depressingly, giving off a sigh, lowering her head to rest on the hoof-rest. _Man I really need to tell her this then._

"Lyra, let me tell you something that I have never told anypony," I said. She locked her eyes, waiting for my spiel. "I want you to know that you and Bon Bon, well...its kinda hard to say this but…" I rethought of how I was going to say this, I wasn't just going to call her a filly-fooler. "I think you love Bon Bon, and when I mean love, I mean true love. And I think Bonny feels that exact same way towards you." I managed to say, taking a deep breath for how awkward that was.

"Woah wait!" she shouted. "How do you know, or could think that!" she shouted once again.

"My world, well let us just say there is a show in which things go exactly similar compared to this world," I say easily.

"You, you really think she...loves me," she said.

"I know so Lyra, and you need to tell her, and she will agree." A smile started to reappear on the mare's face.

"Oh my thank you so much, I have to go right now and prepare, bye!" she said getting off the bench and started to trot off to somewhere in town quickly. _Well that went well, my future knowledge once again saving a catastrophe from occurring._

I shrugged from the scene played before me and started to walk the right direction for by little I was making my way through the beautiful town of Ponyville, trying to look and admire the scenery to keep me busy since I didn't want to bring and break my beats. I swore I saw a flash of Rainbows pass by in the corner of my eyes, but when I looked up, there was nothing there but blue skies and some small fluffy clouds minding their own business, not moving an inch. Once I hit Fluttershy's house I took again careful steps through. Luckily though, no one came out of the house this time, but I heard this large growl, probably from one of her animals and I jumped literally and gunned it into the forest.

I ran for a while, because that sound was terrifying. I never thought such a thing like that could make such a sound to be heard with the ears, how dreadful. I really didn't know where I was going, but thankfully I was still on the pathway, well kind of. When I mean kind of, I had to look around for a while before finally noticing the pathway covered by the underbrush and vines. I got past Zecora's hut and made my way around it. For a second I though I lost the path when I went behind her hut, but then I saw what looked like a path winding through the decrypt forest. I was walking through the forest, humming a tune, trying to forget how scary this forest looks, but I quickly jumped when I looked down and found that I wasn't on the path anymore. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around for the path.

"Well, shit," I said aloud, seeing no sight of the sacred path. I decided to just start to walk again, but when I took a step I heard a snap. I stopped once again and looked down at my feet to find there was no twig. _You have to be F-ing me!_ I turned around to find to my surprise...nothing?

"Ok really?" I said. "Probably my fucking mind playing dumb tricks. I started to walk again, just whistling and giving a fuck about anything anymore. _Yeah its all made up in you imagination Anthony, what do you expect._

Chapter

"It's all messed up, I bet that was…" I stopped once again, hearing a faint noise. _That almost sounds like...breathing?_ I turn around to face whatever the fuck was giving me the chills on my neck. When I do, all I saw was...well a manticore, a fucking manticore, his face right in front of mine. In a reasonable explanation, he could probably bite and crush me to death now.

Well," before I could say the f word once again, a large noise came from the beasts mouth.

"ROAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" The amount of air coming out from his roar flew me back and had me tumbling back, at least to a safer distance though. Now I actually got a better look at the beast.

He had a body of a lion, his yellowish orange coat shimmering even without the vast amount of sunlight. His backside, he had a scorpion tail, which looked sharp and lethal to be pierced with. Its reddish tail matched with his red mane. Then probably the coolest yet the worst part was his wings. These things of monstrosity were big, and they were just folded. The inner wings matched his mane and tail color, a beautiful crimson. _The only time when I need Fluttershy._

"Do you have a thorn stuck in your foot?" I asked in hope. Of course the answer was another loud roar and he started to sprint towards me.

"Oh shit I thought not," I said. _Run, or fight, run or...oh what the hell lets see how my magic works out._ I began to relax and feel my magic. I thought quickly bringing to my hands because of how fast the manticore was. When I did I saw my hands in a glow, I thrusted my hands forward towards the running manticore, realizing a large bolt of blue magical energy. The manticore didn't stop its run, but fear was in his eyes, and I could tell. Soon, the magic made contact with his coat, hitting him and knocking him off his balance. He fell and slid, and slid. I flinched and jumped out of the way of the sliding beast. I cringed when I saw him run directly head first ramming into the trees. I waited to see him get up, but thankfully, I think he was passed out from the collision.

"Phew," I said, breathing hard from the magic and dodge I had done. _I need a break, but after I get the fuck away from this thing._


	14. Chapter 14: The castle emerges

**A/N:** Sorry everypony for not being able to update until now, but i had an Alumni game on Friday, and most of today i had to work on the farm. Anyways, so here is the next chapter! hope you all enjoy this one, now read!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Castle emerges**

 _One thing you do not want to do is, one, never piss of Rainbow because she will probably punch you. Two, do not, I repeat do not mess around with Chrysalis! And three, DO NOT get involved with manitcores. Interestingly enough I have done all of those and still am here today in this world of Equestria, strolling through the Everfree. Of course Rainbow didn't punch me, but I can foreshadow it now._

 _Anyways, lets not get on that, besides I think I am almost there to the castle._ Indeed I was to, because when I moved the tall bushes away from my face, there was the dark stoned and fallen apart castle. _This kinda feels like Indiana Jones doesn't it?_

"Wow," I said aloud. I never really saw a castle before, I never went to England or anyplace like that, but this castle was huge. The huge conical towers were still protruding from the main base. The whole base looked like it was wrecked from a huge war, with blasts from most likely magic all popping in random spots. The castle looked almost a dark grey, probably from the stone they made it out of. In the front of the castle there was almost like a valley, and a bridge going across.

I took a slide down the hill and towards the bridge. When I got to the bridge, I was partially worried. Not only did it crooked, but it seemed like the rope was to the point of breaking, and the boards looked like they could only hold a foal, if anything. I laid my hands on the sides of the rope to balance myself, and stepped on the first board. There was creaks and more creaks the more pressure I put on it. Once I put my full weight on it, I laid my other foot down. It creaked more as well, but after putting my whole body weight on it, it seemed to hold me. How surprised I was, I just took it as an blessing, and walked carefully on each board, trying to skip the boards that were loose. I did though, manage to see three or four boards already broken and dangling around below. The thought of me falling and splattering made me take a gulp, but I needed this necklace, so I treaded on. I looked around my surroundings taking a break on one of the wooden boards.

"Wow, it is really beautiful in this part of the Everfree." I said. Looking up at the blue sky was one of my favorite activities, even though how crazy that might sound. I loved the sky, I always loved the idea of flying, to have magic like this, in a way I was happy, but Rainbow...I needed to redeem myself. _Just talking about rainbow brings back my emotions._ Out of the blue, came what I thought was a streak of rainbow across the sky. I squinted at the sight, trying to let my eyes focus in on whatever it was. _Wait is that!_

 _"_ Rainbow!" I shouted. "Rainbow I am here, please!" I shouted again, But I didn't see a change in direction. I started to wave my hands to see if she could be able to see them, but fate had other plans for me. Just as I was waving my hands, I heard a cracking noise. Before I even had time to figure out what was going on, the board beneath me snapped. I tried grabbing for the ropes on the side but I missed. I started falling. I then tried grabbing on to the board that snapped, success! I grabbed the rope dangling from the board. When I did, my whole body stopped from the fall.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, which then echoed in the valley. I was hanging on a small line of rope that was being strung through the broken board and up to the other boards. I tried to think on what to do, but I think the only idea that came into my head was that I had to pull myself up, but I have no upper body strength?

"Oh hell what do I do!" I shouted again, which was not helping my predicament. I looked up to maybe be able to see if I could find that streak of rainbow, it wasn't there. Was I dreaming it? All a figment of my imagination?

Maybe, just maybe it was...but it didn't matter anymore, I was in deep shit. _Let's see, maybe I could try lifting myself, I have to try._ I tried pulling myself up, and as hard as I could...but to no avail, it was futile. I tried repeatedly, almost making it to where my hands could grab the rope, but like I said before…futile. I stopped only because my hands were beginning to hurt, and the soreness was starting to throb its way in. _What else can I do Ant?_ I then thought of an amazing idea, thank goodness.

I started to swing my body, making the whole board and walkway swing as well. I stopped though as I heard more cracks, and more likely, the more I swing, this whole thing will come apart.

"Well, fuck!" I screamed again, making startling some birds in the trees having them fly off way away from a stuck me. I tried to think again, but my hands being so sore was complicating my thought processes. _Come one, magic should be able to get you out of every situation? Wait...thats a great idea. Maybe, just maybe, I can use my magic to increase the strength in my arms and lift myself up, but how?_ I closed my eyes, thinking of the magic flowing through my veins and to my hands. I took a breath and let my magic flow freely, having it come mostly all to my hands. When it did I opened my eyes to see my hands glowing, and making the rope I was holding slightly infused with magic as well. I tried pulling myself up, thinking that the magic will help me pull, and it was, but It wasn't enough to the point where the rope would probably snap if I did.

"Oh well, all for nothing." I said and pulled up with so much force, you could think I jumped. The rope snapped and the board fell while my hands leaned towards the rope holding the whole bridge together. To my success it was just barely enough for me to get my fingers on. I looked down to see the board falling into the darkness of the valley. I pulled myself up one last time, having two hands to do it, which made me able to. When I did I laid myself on another board which thankfully was already tested and safe. I laid my hands on my knees in a state of tiredness, watching while the magic leaves them and now flowing through my body to reach equilibrium. Once I was partially rejuvenated, I took my hands off my knees and stood tall. There was a square hole right where that board was that I stepped on, the bad one.

I continued slowly again, now about three quarters of the way...until I heard a crack. I looked down to find that my board was fine, then what was it? I looked in back of me in shock, as the whole two pieces of rope connecting from the land and holding it in place snapped. The entire bridge was now collapsing at my gaze. I jumped literally and ran for it, not caring anymore if the boards were bad. Each step was horrific, knowing I could die either from a bad board or being to slow and getting caught up from the falling behind me. I jumped as hard as I could to the other side, hitting the ground and rolling. I looked behind me now standing up to watch the whole bridge fall.

"That bridge must hate me." I chuckled awkwardly. "Well, no going back that way." I then looked forward to see the castle in front of me, the base towering over me by at least one hundred feet. The minarets must have been at least three hundred to four hundred feet tall, almost going up to the cloud level.

The door was sparingly to my height, though to a pony, it would be like my castle doors, gargantuan.

"Well, here goes nothing," I say as I open the doors to the castle, their hinges creaking in a most obnoxious noise.


	15. Chapter 15: I'm finally here!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about posting only Friday this week, but I was very sick for most of the days and couldn't type, if your worried i am fine, it was just the flu. Anyways here it is! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: I'm finally here!**

The castle was really dark, almost pitch black. I looked around the walls for a light switch when I remembered it was futile only because they had no such things as light switches. With some luck up my sleeve, I managed to hit my head against something, probably a hanging chandelier, which hurt a lot. With a flicker, the chandelier and lights all over the castle flickered on with magic.

"I really don't understand magic still," I said rubbing the area of my head that was attacked. I looked around the creepy cracking castle to find the inside mostly bare, probably all the shit stolen or taken for uses. Though down the main hallway there was a large dinner table made for a large group of ponies, and above that was a crippling throne, made of stone. Also, there was two tapestries on the top, resembling the looks of king Cosmo and Queen Galaxia, Luna and Celsetia's parents.

The tapestry to my left must have been the kings, must have had tens or so galaxies, with some other natural phenomenon of the unknown space still nowadays. Dark shades of a cosmic purple, to a bright red of the nebulas, and the pulsars, almost looking like they were pulsing on the tapestry, like some sort of gif image.

The other one to my right, was a black tapestry with stars glowing in all different colors a star could have, a crimson red, a sun yellow, the original white, and the dark ultramarine blue. In the middle was a swirling galaxy, with the color so vivid, I would think it would come printed off a 4K photograph. Definitely Queen Galaxia's.

I decided to walk myself around the place, trying to get a feel of the area, and start my hunt for the amulet. Oddly enough, this place was very creepy. Not like haunted, but just gives you the chills, know what I mean? So I am walking down the hallway when something strikes me with utter shock. In front of me was a dead ponies corpse, his flesh completely disintegrated off his body, and his bones just barely intact. Though if it could only get weirder...well it did. I followed his boney finger to find a written passage carved into the stone. I got closer, unfortunately closer to get a better look. What read, "The tapestries are REAL." It had, with real in all caps.

"What the fuck?" I said to myself, completely mind-boggled on what that could mean. _This guy is a psycho, what the fuck does that even mean?_ I shrugged it off, not thinking of getting killed anytime soon, and to start looking around.

After walking past him and continuing through the hallway, I came to what looked like a bedroom of some sorts. On the walls were some odd tapestries, some of nights, and pony wizards, all wearing their robes. The whole room looked torn apart and ripped by a twister. Overall I looked around to see if I could find anything, or maybe even clues. The only think that I could figure out is that this was the queens room, only because of the engraving on the top of the door from behind. I walked out, took the angle down another hallway to find myself, in the king's room. It had some more tapestries of all sorts of animals, probably of his, and one of himself...how odd. His room did not look so twisted and destroyed, but the age seemed to effect everything. I lightly touched one of the chairs and the legs broke, how useless. I looked around once more to find, well nothing again. I walked took the other angle and went on.

I was walking down on of the hallways when I saw that it was just a turn, well thats nice. When I took my foot towards the angle though, I felt a tingle. It was a sense of magic, and it was very close. I looked around to see if I could find anything, but all I saw was walls and tapestries.

"Wow, where is that energy coming from?" I asked. I started running my hands on the wall to fell around, when suddenly my hand went through it! I immediately recoiled my hand and looked at it for any side effects.

"What the hell!" I said. My hand seemed fine though, _so that is where it is coming from, is it hiding something?_

I decided to do the Harry Potter type of thing and run through. When I did it felt like going through a layer of water that was slowing you down. I opened my eyes to reveal something crazy.

It was another bedroom, but, there was no other king, queen...prince? I knew Luna and Celestia were not born yet, so? The really creepy thing though, was the walls were splattered in red, and the whole room itself was intact, like the magic kept it at its state from before.

"Is that...blood?" I said as I looked. Indeed it was, or it definitely looked like it, and the way it was splattered everywhere, it had to be dried up blood. I looked around to see a window, but there was just black. As in the window was there, but when you looked out there was just black. Already confused I looked around more. More creepily, there was a board with straps on it, looking like it was made to hold a pony in.

"Oh lord, is this some evil guys room, and the king and queen concealed it so no one would get in here, well I am leaving." I started to walk back to the door, well what looked like it but was really a magic wall, when I heard the wind blow. I stopped and looked back to see one of the tapestries that I didn't see beforehand. I walked back to get a look. On the tapestry was a pony, and by looks of it the pony to this home. His hair was black, with blood red streaks. He was wearing a small crown and his eyes were, black...how creepy. Pitch black eyes and the his body was black as well. _Now thats creepy, I am outta this room._ I tried to walk again, but I heard another breeze of wind and a cold chill hit me. I stopped and turned around again, hoping nothing would freak the shit out of me. When I did, nothing was behind me, but the pony in the tapestry, he was fucking gone! I literally jumped in shock, double checking by closing my eyes then opening them again, sure enough this wasn't any dream.

"You," I heard a voice say in a grim dark voice. I turned around to see the pony that was in the tapestry, out of it, and right next to the magical wall. He took his nose and took a long sniff.

"mmm, what magic you have, with your magic, I can finally leave this hellhole and take over Equestria." he said.

"Wha, who are you?" I asked terrified.

"My name is Sombra and I have come for your soul," his eyes lit up into a red, and his magic flared, showing off into a green aurora.

"Wait Sombra, as in king Sombra?"

"Neigh, I am prince as we speak, but when I do get out, I will take over the crystal empire, hahahaha!" he laughed menacingly.

"Didn't you already?" I asked in confusion. He stopped his crazed laugh.

'What are you talking about? My parents are still in control of Equestria and the Crystal empire." He said.

"Woah wait, do you know how long you have been stuck in that mirror?" I asked.

"It has only been a couple of moons," he snarled. _So I am fighting the past_ Sombra, thats nice...not really. "Now enough with the chat," he said in his low voice and summoned a small crystal, which he then shot at me. I tilted my head just in time as the crystal when flying past my head, making a whooshing sound and hitting the wall in back of me, making it shatter. _Damn looks like I'm going to have to fight him._ I summoned my magic to my hands, shooting a small ball with my magic. I flung it at him. He smiled deviously and held out his hoof, the ball came straight towards him and with a few grunts, we reflected it back towards me. I recoiled, and jumped out of the way, hearing the sound of sparks from the ball of magic I had sent go past me.

Sombra now started to summon more pointed crystals, and sent all of them towards me. I zapped the ones I could with my magic with small balls and dodged the other two, both going beside me now.

"Hmm, looks like I will have to amp thyself up," he said. His aurora growing as he grunted, I could feel his energy now, it was strong. I put myself in a stance, being ready for his next attack. He devilishly smiled and threw a large dark lime green ball towards my head. _Ok, lets see if I can control this ball._

I stuck out both my hands, being ready to grab the ball of massive energy hurling towards me. The ball stopped centimeters away from the skin of my hands, my magic from my hands started to absorb it. The ball grew smaller as did the length outward of my hands, before sometime the ball was completely gone. _Woah I just did that haha!_

Prince Sombra snarled in annoyance, and threw two of them. I didn't think I could take two on, so I decided to just reflect them back. I sent my magic outward, and the ball began to slow as it got to my hands, soon I had both balls under control. _All right, counter strike go!_

I ran with u battle-cry throwing both his orbs back, and throwing two of my own in the mix. Sombra surprised tried to resist all four orbs by putting up a shield, but both his own and my magic were to strong, and broke his shield, causing one of my own and own of his own magical balls of energy to collide with him. I heard a yelp and looked over to see his coat singed and his leg was hit to.

"How dare you!" he shouted. It seemed like his power couldn't have been greater...well your about to see some more.


	16. Chapter 16: Battle of the prince

**A/N:** Merry Hearthswarming everypony! I hope you all are enjoying Christmas break like I am, and with Christmas break, that means I can finally put more work into my writings and not have to worry about basketball or school work. Now let me tell you this one is very interesting, lots of packed in action and hard work. So I am going to stop ramble and let yo red this amazing chapter of Prismatic color in Equestria, cheers!

 **Edit:** I fixed chapter 15 and i am sorry i didn't see that I double posted 14, its fixed now.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Battle of the prince**

I was shocked to find him grunting for more power, but it was happening. His power seemed to have risen again, having his aurora grow almost to the edge of my face, and his body seemed to have streaks green energy lines going through his body. I clenched my fists waiting for the inevitable energy balls ready to try to strike me. He opened his eyes, flames protruding from his iris.

"Time to meet your doom!" he shouted in a deeper voice then before. At that, he threw four or five balls of green energy at me. I yelped and tried to block at least some of them. I managed to grab two of them and quickly pull them together to block the one coming towards my chest. I couldn't stop one of them though, and it zapped me hard in the leg. The force hitting my leg, caused me to fall, hitting down on the stone ground and bruising my hands. My left leg felt numb, and I couldn't really move it.

"Get up you pathetic," he said shooting another ball at me, which hit me in the back. The pain was excruciating, and very unbearable, but I managed. I tried getting myself up, which I did, but I stumbled, and grabbed onto one of the chairs. Sadly it broke from my weight and I fell again.

"Haha look at you now, you're worthless after one hit." When he said that though, I felt something break, probably the wall between me being a pleasant person, and getting really pissed off. I could feel my magic intensify, while my blood boiled to see his face get smashed into the ground. I clenched my fists, feeling my power rise for the first time, and I have to admit it felt good. I got myself up in a short amount of time, my aurora growing now, almost to the size of Sombra's. I spat out a splotch of blood from my mouth which was becoming increasingly annoying to me.

"Bring it you son of a bitch," I said getting into a fighting stance. He merely laughed and threw four more green balls of magic. I smirked and zapped two balls of energy without even needing to think about using my magic anymore, it is like it was coming to me by instinct. The other two I reflected right back to him. I decided while he was busy with those two I would sneak behind him. He was shocked to find his own green orbs coming back at him. He smiled though and bounced them off with his hoofs, making them collide into one of the walls.

"I see you gained some power, so…" he stopped talking when he noticed I wasn't in his sights anymore. You see the great thing about humans is that we are very intelligent, and right when this know-it-all turns around, he is going to get a fist of magic through his skull.

Just like I thought of, he turns around to try to find me. I am crouched, but now I swing my right fist infused with magic straight towards his head as an uppercut. You could here the collision, loud enough to startle my own ears. I walk back, watching as the prince falls to the ground from the blow, his power seeming to dwindle.

I walk back up to him, watching him as he clings to the ground in pain. I slam him with my foot in his chest, causing him to yelp and hold his hand over his stomach. Int the moment, I was going to kill him, I hated his guts for trying to kill me, but I remembered something. Like those wolves, and the nightmare from before, I can't become someone like that, and I can't kill, its not right. I slowly powered down my magic, and from the looks of it, Sombra took a deep breath of relief now that I was sparing him.

"Good thing this is the past, it doesn't matter anyway, you get your sorry ass beat by the mane six," I say as I walk out of the door.

"Wait," he said in a scratchy tone. I turned around to look at him.

"Why did you come here?"

"I was looking for a necklace, so that I can find and talk to a mare, who I should have put more attention to," I say sadly.

"Don't you get it? The tapestries are real...the one in the…" he tried to say, but he passed out before he could say it. I merely walked out, trying to think of what he could mean.

"Why does everyone say the tapestries are real?" I say in annoyance. _I just don't get it._ I searched a couple more rooms, the dining room, the kitchen, but to no luck, this necklace is not here. I walk back to the entrance and the main dining hall. Before I walked out, I looked back inside the dining room, still admiring the two tapestries of the king and queen. _Well Sombra was right about one thing, these tapestries do look alive, I mean it almost seems like the kings is moving...wait a second._

I walked over to the tapestry, getting a better look again one last time.

"Holy shit, there's no way...could it?" I saw a feint shimmer inside the tapestry. _I think, the necklace is inside the tapestry!_ I shot the strings holding both tapestries and watched as they fell down. When they did I laid my hand down onto the tapestry, and no matter how crazy this sounds, I could feel a slight power of magical energy. I began to get excited smiling and laughing as I stuck my hands into the tapestry. I felt around the empty space, when my hand grabbed hold of something. I let out my hand from the tapestry to find what I finally needed.

The Galaxian necklace looked a lot more beautiful than its name. It seemed to be a 24 karat gold necklace, with the amulet resting on it. The amulet was a large glass orb, but inside was a what looked like a swirling galaxy. Around the galaxy was little twinkles of stars, and a reddish purple nebula as well. I rotated the amulet and watched how the galaxy came into view with every way I turned it, completely fascinating.

"This thing just looks bad ass," I say tapping the glass. It made a feint ting noise and began to amplify, then dissipate. "Woah, so cool," I say as I put the necklace onto my neck. I put it on and thought I would feel something change or something, but nothing really happened.

"So how am I supposed to fly with this thing?" I asked holding it while it is on my neck. I tapped it again, this time getting a lower ting noise, and it going softer. All the sudden, I felt the ground start to rumble underneath my feet, I yelped and moved out of the way into one of the hallways. I watched as the whole ground to where I was standing collapse. When I thought it was over I walked back out, to look down where the collapse was.

"Huh?" I say as I look down into the hole downward. It looked like there was a door down below, but I couldn't tell. Before I could have my brain wrap around what just happened, I heard a loud sound. I yelped and jumped away as I watched a slab of stone stick out, then another one, only lower and longer, and so forth. It was making a staircase! When it was finished, I decided to go ahead and go down the stairs and open the door.

I opened the door to reveal another room, but what surprised me, there was an altar and an engraving of words written next to it. The altar was that of the king, looking down towards me. I walked over to get a better look. It says, "All those who have the amulet, place under thy altar and gain the power of the cosmos."

"Well I guess I do what it says," I say and take off the necklace. I placed it in what looked like an indention of where you would set it. When I did, I heard another rumble and was shocked to find the necklace that I placed down get sucked down, into the altar.

"Well thats great, now I have nothing," I say. Although, before I could just walk out and leave, I watched as the kings mouth opened before my very own eyes. Suddenly, a huge beam of purple magic shot straight through my chest. I cried in pain and kneeled to the floor, it felt like the magic was ripping apart my chest. I put my hands on the ground, feeling something protruding out of my back, piercing through my skin. I yelled out in pain louder from the sound of skin tearing and the cracking of bone joints. I could feel the magic ripping my whole body apart, my heart beating a million times a second from the magic being infused into me. I couldn't help it anymore, my hands gave out from the pain and I was lying on the ground, the pain becoming more unbearable with every single second that past...and then...it stopped.

I could tell it stopped, the magic was piercing through my chest anymore, instead I could feel it inside of me, had I absorbed all that magic? I tried to push myself up with my hands, but I wasn't strong enough yet, not at all. The new power wasn't the only thing that felt, different. I felt like I grew something, like something that added weight to myself, I didn't know what.

After I waited a couple of minutes, I managed to get myself up and back on my feet. I looked to see my shirt was torn to shreds and completely fallen off, revealing my bare chest. I moved my shoulders to ease their pain, when I noticed something odd.I could feel something else moving other than my shoulders. Perplexed, I took out my now cracked Nokia phone to use the camera and see whats up. I flipped the camera and tried to take a good picture of my back. When I heard the clicking sound, I pulled my camera back to where I could look at the picture. I clicked the picture and was astounded.

"th, the...there's...those are, wings!" I shouted looking still at the picture. I accidentally fell from the amount of excitement. I yelped as I started to fall, but instinctively, my wings took a small gust and had me land softly on the stone on my butt. I took another look at the picture. In the photo that I had taken, were a pair of angel like wings. The shining brilliance of its white feathers showed off its purity. I tried moving my left wing, and it moved! I tried doing the same with the right one, and it did!

"I can't even believe this, I have wings!" I shouted. Unfortunately though, after my loud shout, I began to hear a loud rumbling sound. "Oh shit, I have to get out of here," I said, starting to run towards the stairs. I ran, looking behind me and watched as the altar crumbled, and the walls in the room falling flat. I managed to get up the stairs just before the whole thing collapsed. Before I could open the doors though, the whole part of the castle beneath me started to crumble and fall. I jumped while my body fell with the stone ground, reaching for the door handle to grab onto. Thankfully I used a little gust from my new wings and got three or so fingers on the handle. I hung onto the handle watching as the whole castle fell. I pushed myself up with the help of my wings, onto the small ground that was near the door. I opened the door and ran, and right when I did, I looked behind me to watch as the ground that was holding the door gave way. I ran as fast as I could, hoping the collapsing ground encroaching me wouldn't grab me, but my eyes widened in horror as there was another predicament. The bridge that I used to cross was broken, and I was heading straight towards death valley. I closed my eyes praying and hoping for a blessing. _Okay Ant just spread your wings and fly, it can't be that hard could it?"_ I spread my wings out wide, being ready to jump and take a gust. I took a jump off the ledge of the broken bridge, just before the giving ground could grab me and I took the mightiest gust my wings could ever take. Was it enough? No it wasn't. As I went up from the gust, gravity being the bitch it is said no and made me take the nose dive. My speed increasing as I fell towards most likely the hardest face first into the round I will ever have.

"Shit Anthony pull up!" I said to myself as I tried pulling my wings up, almost like how airplanes or jets use their wings. To a point of success, the speed that I grabbed going down, when I lifted my wings up, it was like a slingshot. I flew straight up, along the walls of the valley, my foot scraping along the walls. The speed I could guess right now of how fast I was going, fast enough to where a sonic rainboom was kinda slow. Once I cleared the valley and risen up a good hundred or so feet. I tried leveling my wings out so I could go a forward direction. Once they leveled out, I was technically doing what a glider did, use the amount of force and wind in the air to keep it going.

"Woohoo that was epic!" I shouted in the air, breathing in the fresh atmospheric air from the height of my altitude. The wind flowing through my hair, the adrenaline, as rainbow would say it; it was awesome. I looked back to where the castle should be, well now it was a large pile of rubble inside the valley. "man I am a lucky bastard," I said chuckling. "Now which way is ponyville, hopefully I can land with these babies."


	17. Chapter 17: Hard landings

**A/N:** Merry Christmas! And so, here is an update for you all on PCIE, I also posted a poll and you can go check that out. Other than that enjoy enjoy enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: hard landings**

 _I woke up to the noise of a grumbling dragon. "Spike, what do you want?" I asked him. He looked just as tired as I was, but of course he was always tired, he really cared about his sleep, hoping one day to grow up to become a ferocious and brave dragon like his kind._

 _"I'm kinda hungry, could you please make some breakfast?" he asked in a polite tone. I shook my head and got myself out of my bed._

 _"Sure thing, I need some energy myself," I said smiling at him. We both walked together down the stairs to the kitchen, which was rather small and I wish now that this was more than a library. I looked around to see if I could find anything, but unfortunately we had nothing in store to make breakfast. "Looks like we are out of everything Spike, you want to come with me and grab some things at the market?" I asked him, even though I already knew the answer._

 _"I think I am good Twilight, I think I am going to immerse myself in the new power ponies comic that just came out," I giggled. "Only you spike only you," I said to myself._

 _I walked out the door to the refreshing cool breeze and morning air to breathe in through my nostrils._

 _"Ah, what a pleasant day. The Pegasi have been doing a good job," I say aloud complimenting them. I began to start to trot my way to the market, when something in the sky caught my eyes. I rotated my head and squinted to get a better look. My eyes widened to think that it could be Anthony, I mean it could be him._

I was thankfully still in the air. I had to fly through Luna's beautiful night, which was quite hard, my eyes were getting droopy and I could barely keep myself awake. But finally, I hit Ponyville. My eyes widened at the regular day sight of the town, seeming to look like a normal day. _Okay, so where should I land, haha just slam right down where twilight is and be like, whats up!_ The thought of doing that made me chuckle, and I was surprised when I caught glimpse of the library doors open. I kept watching as Twilight was trotting her way. Then, she stopped, _did she see me? I guess it's time for Anthony to come down and shine!_ I nose dived straight down towards her, gaining a lot of speed. I could feel the sound barrier pulling me back, but I had no intention to break it, and I probably shouldn't, I would be going to fast to stick the landing. I could see Twilights eyes widen in horror as she saw me nose dive close to the ground.

"Anthony!" she shouted. Before she could say anything more, I let out my white as hell wings to slow my fall down. I landed with my fists and feet impacting the ground, my magic in my fist protecting it. There was a large boom noise and the whole ground I had impacted uplifted and fell. A small dust wave gathered and blew through twilight, making her cough, and some of the ponies around the area affected. I looked down to see a small crater of where I landed, and twilight was completely shell shocked. _Here it comes!_

"I'm back," I say in the most movie like way this all could happen, and I could barely hold my laughter, Twilight's face was completely priceless.

"I see, you found, the necklace…" she said slowly, trying to comprehend everything.

"Yep, pretty much, easy as cake," I said, dusting off my wings. Her mouth dropped from the sight of my angel wings.

"Are those, your wings!" she shouted, making everypony jump and see what the commotion was about.

"Yeah you like them? It wasn't _actually_ like a piece of cake, I had to fight Sombra and outrun a destroying castle and fight a manitcore, but other than that, pretty swell," I said all very calmly, still dusting the rest of myself off.

"But...what…" at that I could tell she was on the break of feinting. I hurried over to her and grabbed her before she fell on the ground. _Twilight passed out in my arms again? How lucky can I get?_ The thought making me chuckle and I walked her over to the nearest bench. I laid her down on one of the white wooden benches nearby. I lightly slapped her to try to wake her up.

"hello! Earth to Twilight Sparkle, your flight is departing!" I yelled out, but no luck. _Hmm, I think I know what will do the thing._

"Um twilight, I think your missing a book?" I whispered into her ear. She jolted awake at that and began looking around frantically.

"Huh! Where, what did you do with it!?" she said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Nothing, just needed to wake you up," I said. She looked at me, then at my wings, then me again, and so forth. She then took a huge gasp.

"Oh my! Did you do it, your here right? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" she shouted, becoming excited.

"Calm down Twilight, your making other people nervous.' I said pointing around at some of the few looking at her oddly.

"Whoops, sorry everypony!" she shouted again, which I thought wouldn't help. The two just snorted and continued walking, probably high class ponies.

"So, you think you can handle the whole story now?" I asked her. She took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said.

"Alright but this is going to sound crazy," I say. I then informed her of my journey, to the time of me fighting the manticore, to also the point of where I almost fallen and died off of death valley. I also told her about Sombra, and how I had to fight him in the past.

"My goodness, we will have to tell the princesses about all of this when they come down tomorrow," she said.

"That is fine Twilight, I am sure he died with the rubble and all, and wait did you say the princesses coming tomorrow!" also shouting now, clearly not hearing what twilight just said.

"Yes, they are, and stop looking like me, worrying about them coming," she said bopping my nose lightly. I rubbed my nose from the hit and looked at her annoyingly. She was only giggling from her little pun.

"Yeah but I need a shirt, it got ripped to shreds,"

"I see," she then blushed lightly.

"I didn't know males had…" I stopped her right there.

"I am not a female, its because all males and females have mammary glands, and don't ask anymore about my physiology you pervert," I said smiling. She blushed a harder shade of red, knowing how right I was.

"Fine, but still, I want to find out why you wear pants, its so odd."

"Don't even go there, and do not try to take them off, I swear if you try I am probably going to have to kill you," I say playfully, but also in a serious tone to make sure she doesn't.

"Ok ok, jeesh." she replied annoyed. "Why don't you see Rarity in her Boutique, she could probably fix you up something."

"Great idea, I think I'll be going now, bye," I say taking a gust so I can fly my way over there.

"Stop acting like Rainbow so much!" she shouted at me from the ground.

"No can do!" I shouted back I began to fly faster towards my destination.

The Boutique was not that far now, I could see it in my sight. I slowed myself down, and took a small dive, uplifting my wings and landing on my feet.

"Man I love these things," I say wiggling them. I then opened the door to the dressers home. I ducked my head like I had to do with a lot of things, but I guess that's how it is when your six feet ha ha.

"Excuse me Rarity, are you busy?"

"Not at all darling, I will be right with you," she said. Considering there wasn't that much furniture, or anything big enough for me, I just decided to sit myself down on the ground, crisscross applesauce like we used to do in kindergarden. After waiting a couple impatient minutes, Rarity came out from one of the other rooms.

"Oh my, Anthony what a pleasure to have you in my boutique, what do you need?" she asked.

"I was wondering Rarity if you could maybe tailor some clothing for me, see on my last quest, I kinda lost my shirt," I say, covering my skinned chest.

"Oh I see." she said. "I might be able to, I never made clothing for...what did you say you were again?"

"A human."

"Ah yes a human. But, I can give it a try. I will be needing measurements though," she said as she grabbed a measurer with her magic that was coincidentally on a nearby table. "Stand straight please," she gestured with her hoof. I did what I was told to and stood straight, still covering my chest with my hands from being embarrassed like with Twilight. I watched carefully with my hazel eyes as she took the measurer and measured the length of my side. Then she did shoulder to shoulder length, and then she wrapped the measuring tape around my waist. She rapped it around my waist very tight, and I was going to say something, but before I could she unravelled it, causing me to take a huge breath.

"Alright darling I have the measurements, all I need to do now was use some creativity. Do you perhaps have a picture of a shirt to give me something to work on?" she asked.

"Wait up let me check." I looked around in my photos on my phone to see if I could find anything. After a couple swipes through my drawings, I found a picture of me smiling and in pants and a t-shirt. "Here look at this," flipping my phone so her eyes could view it.

"Hmm, ah I think I see how this, shirt is done. Expect this though to take some time, what color would you like your shirt?"

"I'm glad you asked, I would love a deep violet color."

"Like this?" she said as she pulled one of the threads from her magic. It was definitely a violet color, but darker and more vibrant, just perfect.

"Yes, that will be perfect." I say, earning a smile from her. "Oh and Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe get this shirt done by tomorrow morning, I know its a lot to ask and you have already lived to your element, but this is important." I tell her.

"I am confident I will have it done for you by tomorrow then, do not fret, now off, I need some time for creativity," she said as she pushed me out towards the door. She opened the door, lightly pushed me out and said, "Thank you," and closed it.

"Your welcome?" I say.


	18. Chapter 18: Princesses

**A/N:** Hey everypony and this is the next installment of PCIE! As you have probably seen, or not, i have a poll up to regard my story to see what by definition you like most about it. It basically helps me where i know what i am doing right and other areas where I can improve on. So go check that out when you guys can. Other than that, read, review, and enjoy y'all

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Princesses**

After Rarity's I flew over back to Derpy's house and get a nap in. I was getting really tired, and I was basically running on fumes the whole way back. When I landed Derpy came out of the house so excited and bear hugged me. I could barely breath but thankfully she let go of me pretty quickly. She opened the door for me and started to ramble all about how worried she was and how sad Dinky was, and that was all I got because she was talking in Pinkie Pie speed.

"Don't fret any longer, I am fine and I am back." I say, closing the door with one of my hands, but still using the other to cover my chest. "Dinky still in school?" I asked her.

"Yeah she will be back in a couple of hours, would you like something to eat I bet you are starving from the adventure!" She said rushing to the kitchen. Loud clings and clangs was all I hear.

"Yeah that would be great thank you," I say smiling even though she was to busy working around the kitchen. About ten or so minutes of loud noises. She brought out sandwiches for both of us. Sadly there was no meat, but what can you do, this is the world of ponies, and honestly I am fine with that for now. A thought hit me though, _am I stuck here forever? Can I leave? Do I want to leave? Eh I really don't want to think about that now, I have other stuff to worry about, like the princesses coming, oh I should tell Derpy I will leave early._

"Derpy I am going to be leaving early tomorrow because I have to pick up a shirt from Rarity's, then I am going to see Twilight and meet the princesses."

"The princesses! They are coming!" she practically shouted.

"Yes they are, don't worry though, its just because of me."

"Oh okay," she said, starting to take her first bite on what looked to be a delightful sandwich. It was a ham and cheese, with lettuce, and it was yummy. Once I finished my bite to eat, I told derpy I will be taking a nap for a couple of hours because I didn't get any sleep last night. She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek, telling me night and making me blush from the feeling of her lips again. When I mean I was tired, I was. I basically flopped myself down onto the bed and started to drift off.

 _I awoke to a black void, and I instantly recognized where I was. "Oh come on not again!" I say, hating whenever I go into dreams only because it was always nightmares or some psychic reading._

 _"Oh come on Anthony, don't be like that," that voice, it sounded...like me. Just as my thoughts were converging on what my eyes were going to guess, they were interrupted to a sound of a spotlight coming on and aiming down pouring light to the ground. There in spotlight, no it couldn't be...the bad Anthony? "Man you really fucked up," he said, sharpening his scythe which was in his left hand. He was sharpening his already deadly sharp blade with what looked like the sword that Rainbow used to kill him. The only reason why I guess is because I actually wasn't there if you recall._

 _"Shut up! Cause of you Rainbow and I almost died!" I shouted, causing him to drop the sword he was using to sharpen his blade. He moved closer towards me, the spotlight following him._

 _"I told you it was going to happen, didn't I? Love sucks doesn't it, it kills you in the end."_

 _"hey I am not dead yet!"_

 _"True, but you might be." coincidentally a cold breeze blew through my body, causing me to shiver. He got face to face with me. Still showing scars and bruises from before, his eyes a crimson red likely from the gates of hell he is from. His hair all frizzy and crazy like, and his pants and shirt her tattered. He smiled._

 _"It's interesting, seeing the good me for the first time, I could have entered your dreams from before, but it would have cruel of me ending your nightmares," he chuckled devilishly._

 _"Funny, cause I heard you got your ass beat by a mare," I shot back at him, his chuckling going instantly to a straight face._

 _"Can't we be friends now, I mean we are both in the same position here. In all honesty, I don't hate you, I just hate the bitch your going to be with," he snarled._

 _"hey! Don't call my mare-friend a bitch!" I shouted furiously at him, about to punch him in the face._

 _"Look at this friendship, already to strong," he said sarcastically. "Look just take it to the fact that I'm never going to like her, ever," he exclaimed._

 _"Its only cause she beat you," I said quietly, though he must have heard that._

 _'Take that back!" he shouted at me._

 _"Only if you take back what you said about Rainbow," I reassured him._

 _"Oh alright, fine," he said. "Oh and where are my manners, the name's Anthony, nice to meet you," he said showing off his smile. His teeth looked rotten, as in a yellowish tint, and were pointed like a vampire._

 _"Anthony, nice to meet you," I say not really wanting to. He then took a sniff of me, which I found increasingly odd._

 _"Woah, it seems you stumbled upon a lot of magic there," he said._

 _"Yeah, almost died getting it, it was worth it though so I can save Rainbow Dash."_

 _"You sure she needs to be saved?" he asked._

 _"What do you mean?" I question him._

 _"Well it seems to me she left you in the dust, and what if she doesn't forgive, ever thought about that?" he said, putting a good point._

 _"True, you have a point. Although I would rather try then not, so your argument to try to get off of her is invalid. Is it true you would hate anypony I date, because you hate love?"_

 _"Ugh true," he gestured. "But let me give you a warning Ant." I listened. "I might seem like a horrible person, but I don't want to see you die, and let me say you will come to the point of death, not very soon, but lets say, after the wedding."_

 _"Sombra," I guessed._

 _"Yes, and I don't know if it possible now to change the future you have given yourself, but if you can, try to train your magic and get stronger, stronger than Celestia because he is going to hate your guts."_

 _"Alright, and thanks."_

 _"No problem, just one promise. Don't tell Rainbow about me being nice, you can tell her that you saw me in your dreams, but not like this."_

 _"Deal." I reassured him. "Well I think I am going to wake up now, see ya?"_

 _"yeah, see ya…" the white light came upon me in my dream._

I awoke quite startlingly, even though I didn't have a nightmare. I yawned and stretched, being ready to venture some more for the day before going to bed again and then seeing the princesses. I looked though on my phone with a shocked expression.

"six thirty!" I shouted. _I slept all the way until tomorrow, well that's great!_ From my commotion, the derpy mare that I didn't notice next to me, jumped from the noise, hitting her head against the ceiling.

"Ow what the!" she groaned.

"Sorry," I said, my voice fading as I ran down the hallway and out the door, running my way to Rarity's. I was running most of the way, even though the thought of me remembering to fly just came to my view. I took off with my wings, speeding it to Rarity's.

I got there in ten seconds flat, literally. I was practically in a glaze of sweat, working myself so hard just to get here so quickly. I knocked on the door as calmly as I could, and anxiously waited for Rarity to come out. I was basically hopping up in down, to what looked like the combination of the pee pee dance and leap frog. Finally what felt like an eternity she opened the door.

"Ah there you are Anthony, I was waiting for you, here is you shirt." she said, holding with her magic it and floating it to me. The shirt looked amazing, being what looked like silk fabric. I grabbed it quickly out of her magic and put it on. Indeed it was and it felt amazingly comfortable.

"Thanks Rarity bye!" I shouted as I jumped and got ready to fly. Of course being the dumb me in a hurry, I had completely forgot that I couldn't fly with the shirt blocking my wings and like Edison says, what comes up, must come down. I landed flat, hitting the ground hard. I could tell Rarity was probably cringing from my fall, but I didn't care. I got up as quickly as I could, the adrenaline helping me not feel the injuries. I ran as fast as I could towards the library.

I was tripping, and almost falling everywhere, but I didn't care. I hadn't fallen yet, and I was determined not to. _I can feel the determination!_ I could finally see Twilight's library in my sight, and it was coming up closer and closer. Finally after jumping over a few obstacles in my way, and waving quickly at Lyra, who had an odd face on her, I reached the door. I didn't even think about manners, instead I bursted through the door full force.

Inside was Twilight, Celestia and Luna. Twilight jumped from the door opening so suddenly and loud and dropped her tea cup. They were all having tea, which looked very good. Both Celestia and Luna looked somewhat surprised, but then again they had never seen a human before so...yeah.

"I need to figure out teleportation already," I say, dusting off my shirt, just making sure I was in tip top shape.

"And you must be Anthony, Twilight was just telling me about the whole journey you have had," _she has?_ Her head popped up from behind the couch, revealing her pretty face, and funny one at that. Celestia was a large alicorn, if she stood she could almost be the same height I bet as I. Her mane was magically flowing, probably from the large amounts of magic I could feel she had, _way_ more than mine. She had that solar sun cutie mark, just as the show could ever describe of her. Luna being the same, had her mane flowing, but her magic wasn't as potent of a feeling. She had the crescent moon cutie mark that we all know, and had stern look on her.

"So…" I say, trying to think of something to say and forget my burst entryway. "Did she tell you of my journey into your old castle yet?"

"Yes she has, and she informed me of you acquiring the necklace, do you have it with you?"

"Yes and no, I found a secret passageway underneath and placed it on this altar of your father. When I did it took it and threw me with all its power. It made me absorb it, it was painful, but at least I got these babies," I say, turning around and lifting my shirt to show them my beautiful angel like wings. Both celestia and Luna were surprised.

"How beautiful they are," they both said in unison. They looked at each other, Celestia coughed.

"You said an altar, correct?"

"Yes," I say. Luna then finally spoke up.

"Ah yes I remember such place hath thee. Don't you remember sister, our father went in thee for whenever war twas upon us."

"Yes I do sister, but he always had the amulet with him," she thought. "have you checked yourself to see if you have it?"

"yeah of course I did, but I didn't…" I stopped when I felt something in my pocket. I took it out to reveal, the Galaxian necklace! There it was in my pockets, _but how!_

 _"_ How is it in my pocket, I saw it disappear!"

"Strange you may think magic is, but I assure you, now that you have made a connection with the amulet, you absorbed all that power, if you needed to transfer it back, you can just think of the amulet and it will appear and only for you. Watch, tell it to go away mentally." said celestia.

I did what she said and I watched as it dematerialized away from my hand.

"Woah now that is cool," I say.

"Now another more important topic is Sombra, he has been gone when the Crystal empire vanished…"

"Yes I know already what happened and how it still is missing, I know everything." I say, shocking both of the princesses again. Twilight finally had the moment to speak up .

"You see princesses, Anthony here says there is this show of all of us, and he knows exactly what has happened in the past, present, and future."

"Yes except now with me in the timeline, its going to be, a bit different," I say.

"I see than lets test this knowledge shall we?" Luna suggests. Celestia nodded. "How many moons was I trapped for?"

"A thousand, thats an easy one. And don't forget your enemies, like Nightmare moon, now the ever most beautiful luna," she blushed from my comment, but I continued. "annoying Discord, Sombra, oh lord and Tirek, don't even let me tell you about him," I say.

"It seems you do know about the past, present and future Anthony," she says acknowledging my knowledge.

"And before you ask me, no I cannot leak info about the future, that is against the laws of time itself, the even possibility of time travel, like Twilight did, I think is also wrong." saying what I believed.

"That is fine Anthony, and we already heard about your fight against Sombra, I am happy that you had beaten him with your magic. Speaking of, how did you get magic?" Celestia questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I pretty much...found it while in the Everfree. And I asked Zecora to brew me a potion to help amplify and find this talent of mine." I said, which was partially true. She looked like she didn't believe me, but she didn't question me further.

"Ah I see," she merely said. "Well, Anthony, I am sad to say my sister and must leave you now, we have important duties to attend to." celestia used a little magic, her light blueish purple aurora covering her long horn. "Oh my and it seems I must leave ittmediatly, day court as usual," she says. At that she teleported in front of my eyes out of the room, Luna still with Twilight and I. She then walked over to me.

"I am terribly sorry for my sister acting like that so suddenly, day court stresses her out," she said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"It's fine Luna, I mean I came in hear with a startle and sorry about that again." I re-apologized.

"No need, you were late, everypony happens to get stuck with misfortune," she then looked over to Twilight, then whispered into my ear.

"By the way, did you really mean what you said...about me being, beautiful?" I was surprised to find the princess, even though I knew she was starting to give out her character in this time of the show more out-giving, but didn't see this coming. _Well tell her the truth._

"Of course Luna, your night is always beautiful and I admire it," I said, pretty much summing it up well." She lightly blushed from my words but that quickly disappeared from the walking up of Twilight.

"So Anthony, when are you going to go after Rainbow Dash?" she questioned.

"Oh I should probably leave now, Twilight, can you tell Luna what happened with Rainbow, Derpy and I?

"Of course," she said smiling. At that I gave a wave at the mulberry mare and the ruler of the night. As I closed the door, a huge amount of thoughts of future futures, as you could say it, came traveling through the neurons until they hit my brain. All the possibilities, being let down, making up, who knows? _Well, fuck, I have to do this._ I closed my eyes taking a deep breath in. As I breathed in, all those thoughts seem to become sucked into my mouth, more becoming a numb feeling. But, when I breathed outward, it seemed like all those futures seemed to vanish out of my mind. _Remember determination, I though Undertale would teach you this._ And so I flew off into the air, being ready for Cloudsdale, for the continue...of my journey, in Equestria.


	19. Chapter 19: Cloudsdale

**A/N:** Happy new year everybody! A new year and I am ready to start it off. Have any new year resolutions? I don't, I can never think of any before the ball drops haha. Anyways here it is, so review and most importantly; enjoy!

 **Chapter 19: Cloudsdale**

* * *

I could start to make out what looked to be Cloudsdale, basically a huge white cloud. As I squinted to get a better detail, it always fascinated me how weather ponies could shape clouds into homes like that, completely amazing. It started to hit my mind though, _could I walk on clouds now with my magic? Good question, and maybe I should test this out,_ so I stopped the forward thrust of my wings and hovered, looking around for a cloud. I spotted one astray, not far away from my path. I flew over there, ready to test if my magic was really able to walk on clouds. I let myself fall from above the cloud, if the worst was to happen and I went right through, I would just dive bomb and go back up. I looked away, fearing that I would go right through. Though to my surprise, I hit something solid, the cloud? By what I could tell, it was dense enough now for me to walk on! _I'm never going to be able to explain magic ugh._ I stomped my feet down for a precaution, but I wasn't going anywhere on this small fluff of white. I kneeled down and felt with my hands, and it was like sheep's wool, really soft, fluffy, cool feeling.

"Wow I always wanted to be doing this," I said enthusiastically and in awe. _So now I know._ I got up, looking back to my mission slash destination, and thrusted my wings forward to it. As I began to fly again, I was getting reasonably close.

Once I had gotten to a spot I could land, I landed, hitting the cloud softly, not hard like I did scaring the shit out of everyone in Ponyville, _ha that was funny._ There were a lot, and I mean a LOT of pegasi walking around, doing their daily routine. Once I had landed though, a lot of them gave gasps of surprise and stopped what they were regularly doing. Being creeped out, I just waved, smiled and said hey. Of course, it didn't help them anymore, just more gasps, some whispers of, "That thing, it can talk?" or maybe, "How does such a creature have wings like those?"

Being brave enough, I went up to one of the stallions who looked like he lived here. "Um excuse me sir, do you happen to know where I could find Miss Rainbow Dash?" he looked at me, his eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped agape.

"Uh...uh…" was all I could here him say. He was jumbling for words, sputtering out random letters and sentences in astonishment. "If I remember, she, uh...is uh, over there…" he said, finally being able to speak a sentence, and he pointed his hoof in the general direction I needed to go towards.

"Thanks," I said giving him a smile. He lightly smiled back and ran for it, with me sighing lightly. _Do I have to look that scary, I am only a human with god wings?_ I chuckled at my thought. I looked to where the stallion pointed me towards, and I looked in surprise as Dash's house was, well parked off the side of Cloudsdale.

"Woah now moving home, that is even cooler," I said. I annoyingly bopped my head with my fist a couple of times. _Come on Anthony! The real thing you went here for is to get her back, now go!_ I forced myself to start to walk my legs, but they felt like jello nonetheless. I came closer and closer, I became more astonished to how beautiful her cloud home was. Pools of Rainbow leaked off the sides, having its colors run down and off, mysteriously disappearing down towards the ground. I mean, I had seen her house in the show, but not like this. _And to think she made it by hand! I could never build a house quite as unique as this._

I finally managed to get to her door. Taking a deep breath and pushing aside all other beliefs on what could happen, I knocked. *Knock*, *knock*, *knock*. But surprisingly no one answered. I was about to shout her name, to see if she would answer, but my ears caught onto a sound. "Hmm," I said, as I took my ears to the door to see if I could make out the sound. When I did though my eyes opened in surprise.

"Is that, sobbing?" I said to myself, scratching my head. _I guess I kinda forgot how long its been, and how fucked up this is. I'm probably going to get sent to the moon for this but screw it._ I grabbed the cloud nob and twisted it slowly, hoping they wouldn't have creaking problems like doors made of wood. Thankfully it didn't make a noise as I opened it slowly, and gave myself entryway. I walked in, feeling how cold the room was inside gave me the chills and shutter in surprise and shock. I closed the door, now using my ears to listen for Rainbow, as a fox would for its prey. I went down the hallway, admiring the inside of the house, having cloud furniture of everything you could think of. As I got to what looked like another door, I leaned down my ear to listen. Indeed the sounds were sobs, and they were a lot louder, they must be coming from behind the door.

 _Poor Rainbow..._ I feel so bad. I slowly opened the door, hoping she won't buck me out of Equestria. When I opened it, I saw a sobbing mare lying down on her bed, her body faced away from me, most likely why she didn't kill me yet. I looked around her room, finding a couch nearby. To the left of her room was a cloud stand, with a whole lot of trophies, all hers. _Damn she is good, and I am jealous._ Next to the stand was a large poster of the Wonderbolts, all of them zooming off leaving a smoke trail. Near her bed was a small table, where their were various Daring Do books. Before I could even look around her room anymore, she began to speak through her sobs.

"What, a miserable life I have, *sniff*, no friends, *sniff*, no one to...love me." she was practically choking that word out of her throat. I couldn't help it anymore, a tear was running down, released from the tear ducts of my eyes. I ran over to her bed not even thinking, and laid myself down and rapped my whole body around her in comfort. Expecting what I thought, The mare turned around making me fall of the bed and onto the cloud ground nearby. She jumped right at me, her right hoof slamming beside me as I rotated my head left, her left hoof slamming beside me as I turned my head right. I gazed up at her in shock. The anger in her reddish magenta eyes of hers. She punched me right in the jaw with her right hoof. Bone colliding with bone, I almost felt like a tooth loosened from the blow.

"What the buck are you doing in my house!" she roared causing me to try to fall into the cloud, which I wish was possible now. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" she said cursing, her face enraged like a psychopath. Before she slammed her hoof into my face, which would likely squish my forehead like a melon exploding, I think she finally realized who it was. Her mouth slowly moved to try to say my name, "Anthony?" I was pissed off though, even though I knew this would probably happen.

"Get the hell off of me!" I shouted at her. Which she yelped and jumped off of me, scampering back towards the bed. _Didn't mean to do that._ I groaned, knowing I went way out of line at yelling at her, and basically making the matters worse.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but I have come through so much just to find you, you never knew the whole truth. Now it was her turn to yell at me.

"The whole truth...the whole truth!" she shouted, increasing her volume and her pitch. "I saw what you and Derpy have! There is no lying to me!"

"That's now it I swear to Celestia I...Pinkie promise!" I say shouting back in all help she will listen to me. Her ears caught the word of Pinkie promise.

"Fine prove me wrong!" she said shouted, turning her whole body faced away from me to show that she's pissed.

"All right," I start, taking a deep breath because how long this will take. "You see I met derpy first when I came to Equestria and we had some small talk, mostly about how she doesn't have a husband and I felt sad for her. Later on I needed a place to stay and Derpy offered her guest bedroom, even though she didn't have one and I ha to sleep with her…"

"YOU DID WHAT!" she shouted so loud I could practically see the sound waves. Her wind power from her voice making my hair blow all the way back. She flew over to me and was about to most likely buck me, but I waved my hands furiously.

"Wait I haven't finished!" I shouted, causing her to stop.

"You can continue," she grunted in anger.

"You see I didn't know that at the time and she completely surprised me with it. I was really mad like you were, but I learned something." her ears starting to perk again. "You know her daughter right? Dinky."

"Yeah," she said in annoyance.

"She doesn't have a father," I said coldly. Rainbow dash's head slowly dropped, realizing why.

"And because she didn't have a father, Derpy wanted me to become the father, and I didn't know if you would be okay with that and I was going to tell you that day when you left…"

"So...you never had a relationship with Derpy, it was because of Dinky?"

"Mostly, she stepped over the line a few times, but I will always love you Dash, you are my true love." I say straight from the heart, a tear coming out of both my tear ducts.

I could hear her sob again, for better or bad I had no clue. She then lunged at me, and I covered my eyes waiting for her to kill me on the spot. I felt something touch my chest, expecting it to be a pain...but it wasn't? I slowly opened my eyes to glance down at Rainbow Dash crying her heart out into my chest, hugging me in comfort. I could barely stand the sight and hugged her back, combing her mane comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," she barely managed to say through her chokes.

"It's ok, its all good now," I replied, taking a breath of relief that this is finally over, hugging my marefriend closer. It took more than longer than I would want to count, but she slowly started to get over it, and her cries turned to slow sobs, and then her not normal state. When we finally broke away from the hug, she looked at me again.

"Why do you have your shirt off? And how did you get up here?" she asked confused, not knowing how much I went through.

"Oh dammit!" I said, looking how I must have ripped my first shirt from the wings. _I have to remember to take it off next time._ "To answer your first question I ripped it, second if you ask me why I have boobs, I don't, every gender has them in my race. Thirdly, how I got here is with wings. Her face went from confused to dumbstruck.

"Yeah right, now tell me, cloud walking spell?" she asked jokingly, thinking I was joking about her with my wings.

"Then what are these," I say turning around to show her my gorgeous pair of white wings. Her expression was complete, utter shock. If there was a moment Rainbow Dash had a seizure, or maybe even a heart attack, it would be now. Her hooves were moving up and down so fast Fillisecond wouldn't stand a chance.

"Nowaynowaynoway!" she shouted, completely not caring about what happened and now focusing on our future, but mostly the wings. She then touched one of the feathers which caused me to shiver in pleasure. _Wow these things are sensitive to touch._

"I am so jealous right now!" she shouted so the world could hear.

"Thats not all of it though!" I said excitedly. "I have magic!" I said so happy even I was getting into the over excited mood. If only Rainbow Dash's mouth could open up in shock any more...oh it did!

"Now I am more jealous, I can't believe it! You know what we can do now together! Take flights at night, talk while flying, snuggle on a cloud, speed tests! It's going to be so awesome!" she said dancing like a filly on Halloween candy.

"I know I am so excited!" I said fist pumping, but then I got to a serious tone. "But I am more excited I won back your love," I say getting closer to her. She paused her happy dance, her eyes sparkling from her room's low lights. Closer and closer we came to each other, until we were face to face. Without needing a sign of go, each of us dove for each others sweet and tender lips, having them collide with each other passionately before locking. _I miss this feeling, it's been forever._ The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, our lips diving closer to get every inch of each others unique taste. Our tongues dancing around like Indians around a fire, the fiery passion and the dance growing with each second that ticks on the clock. When our lips finally parted ways, only for mere seconds to breath, we went at it again, only this time as a make-up kiss, putting all those worries and bad feelings, and changing them into the pleasure each of use were getting from our deep connection we now regained.

"Wow," was all I could manage to speak after feeling my lips in bliss.

"I know me to," she replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Were you ever flying in the Everfree?" I asked her, now remembering that time.

"What are you nuts! Never fly in the Everfree unless you have to, the weather there is crazy," she replied to my question.

"Okay, thanks," I merely said, wondering what I really did see. Was it just my imaginiation? Was it somepony else? Was it...the thought finally struck me. _Was it Anthony?_


	20. Chapter 20: Resolutions

A/N: Hey, sorry everypony for the short update, but i have to much school work and writing prompts. Well anyway this should lead to a _very_ interesting topic later on, and don't forget...Chrysalis isn't gone...now enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Resolutions**

So I told Rainbow of the journey I had gone through just so that I could make resolutions with her, from the manticore attack, to prince Sombra, someone she never had heard of.

"And now I am here, miraculously in one piece," I say, looking back at the journey I had done. She hugged me when I was finished.

"I can't believe you did all of that for me," she said, hugging me tighter.

"Don't worry, I am here now, everything worked out fine. So you think you can move back to Ponyville with me, your friends miss you."

"Yeah I am ready to return," she said. I helped her get her room set up better so that she can move it. Since I could fly, I also helped her with moving her house, even though she insisted she had it and doesn't need help, that's Rainbow for ya! Her house was relatively light, but then again it was made of clouds. On the way we made some small talk, talking about how crazy we both were back in the days when she was in my world. Like how many secrets I kept from her, which were all either about my love for her, or my drawings of her. Then again I would do it again in the same situation because, well it all worked out good.

"I did one time feeling like to buck you to Equestria that one time," she said laughing, me chuckling as well.

"Yeah that wasn't that funny at first, but it was. Hey remember when you ate all of the pancakes and I only had like two left." I said with laughter, barely able to contain it while restated what happened in the past. She giggled as well, something I forgot that made her so cute.

"Yeah I was really hungry, don't blame me though, I was barely alive when you took me in and stuff." she said defending herself, but still smirking, trying to hold in the laughter.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" I asked, never talking about the beginning before. She thought for a moment, a long moment, before finally speaking.

"At first I was like, what the buck! What is this thing?! Then you caught me, and I don't even know how you did that, but you most likely saved my life." she said.

"I really don't know how I caught you, it was pretty much instinct." I said, shrugging. "But I am so thankful I did, I really love you," I say smiling at my beautiful mare of my dreams. She looked over to me, she was still pushing her cloud home towards Ponyville as was I. A smirk came across her face, which made me dread the words I had said. _Uh oh...hope she doesn't actually buck me now._

"Phft okay lover boy," she said playfully smacking me. _Really she doing this again?_

"Okay if you call me a lover boy one more time, you are going to owe me more than just for that pancake," I say smirking. She stopped pushing her home and put her hooves on her hips.

"Make me," she dared, smirking as well. _Well you asked for it._ Like a lightning bolt, I zoomed so fast, even Rainbow dash was caught off guard as I swept her off of her wings. I held onto her as I flew her down at what looked like an apple orchard below. I landed on the ground, Rainbow dash kicking like a little filly, giggling and squirming as she tried to get out of my grasp. I laid her down so she was lying against the apple tree. I popped my butt down beside her and rested my hands around her shoulders, comforting her tightly.

"Now all we need is some pancakes and hash browns for our breakfast, and maybe squeeze these apples for cider." I said, enjoying this moment. I felt a slight shivering from my marefriend.

"Y-yeah...right," she agreed, feeling nervous, so nervous that I could sense it in the air.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her, completely oblivious.

"Well I remember a dream I had, exactly like this, only you happened to be the…*gulp* bad Anthony." she said.

"That must have been horrible, what happened?" I asked, now hugging her tighter to help her out with her emotions.

"Well, it was all good, and then he told me love never wins and he took out this bloody hatchet, the one you used to kill the dogs over me and swung at me."

"I think I remember now, was that the dream you didn't tell me about?"

"Yeah, it was really scary," she said. "That and the thunder."

"I bet, anything with bad Anthony and with thunder at the finish is creepy," I said feeling shudders from the idea we were acquaintances now. "Well he is only in the dreams, nowhere to be found in the real world." I assured her. She cuddled up to me closer, her hooves now holding my hands. _Now this is a nice moment. Nothing to really worry about, have the mare of my dreams in my arms, and we love it together._ I smiled, thinking of all the good times popping like popcorn back into my brain.

"I hope so, I mean I did get rid of him for good with that sword of awesomeness after all." she said, a smile starting to return.

"Of course you have to be the badass one and not me."

"Badass?!" she shouted quite loudly, not knowing what it meant.

"It's a term for epic, awesome, the coolest of the cool, twenty percent cooler," I say.

"You have to stop using my line you know," she said smiling.

"yeah, but it is too cool," I say relaxing back and farther down the apple tree, to where my legs were out far, and my head could rest on her shoulder.

"Ok," she said, nuzzling me. She then took a deep breath. "I am just glad the bad Anthony is gone for good." she says.

*Clap*…*Clap*…*Clap*. The sound echoing off the endless amount of apple trees and coming straight to my ear drums. Rainbow must have heard it to, as she took her ears and moved them around. We both now were looking for the noise, but then a dark shadow emerged right before our eyes. His eyes appearing first, the color of red, a crimson. It almost seemed like the trees wilted as the person, or thing made his entrance, even the apple blossoms were shriveling.

"Looks like you two finally made up."


	21. AN: Sorry

**A/N:** Hey guys, i am terribly sorry, but one of my friends passed away at school. Apparently she had an asma attack during her soccer game. I just really am not in the mood, maybe you can expect one thursday if i can, i really will try. Thanks again for reading my story, it at leasts puts a smile on my face.


	22. Chapter 21: The return

**A/N:** Hey guys. Heres the next installment. I am sorry that is so small, but i need to transition myself back into the groove. Thanks again for reading! Now...enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The return**

Both Rainbow and I took our eyes off of each others to look at the evil person clapping before our presence. It was Anthony, just like he looked in my dream.

"You bastard!" Rainbow shrieked, and charged right at him. I jolted alive and quickly acted by grabbing her.

"Rainbow calm down it's all right!" I tried to tell her, but she insisted on murdering him again, shaking and squirming to get out of my hands.

"You need to calm your girlfriend down, before she does something she will regret." Bad anthony said, his eyes staring intently and angrily at the Pegasus.

"Buck you!" Rainbow shouted, finally starting to lessen the squirm considering it was futile and now used words to her aid.

"Yeah yeah, fuck you to," he said waving a hand at her in dismiss.

"Can we all calm down here!" I shouted, my voice practically strong enough to loosen the apples from their sickly branches and have them fall to the ground. Both of them now looked at me, which I gulped in return.

"Ok…" I said, taking another for what will be one of the millionth times. "Rainbow you might find this impossible, but Anthony here is trying to be reasonable, he's trying to save both of us.

"Uh-huh...horse shit." she called, clearly not buying it.

"If you can't trust your boyfriend, who can you trust," Anthony replied.

"Shut your mouth! I am trying to help you after all." I declared, him just frowning in response, taking his hands, crossed them and looked away. "Rainbow, he told me some invaulable information, without it, both of us would have died." I said in all honesty. She hinted at it.

"Continue," was all she said.

"So remember Sombra, well he is going to remember me."

"I thought you killed that son of a bitch?" she said, disregarding her vulgarity.

"Yeah in the past, but this is the present slash future now." I say.

"You know, I kinda like you Rainbow, calling him a bitch, he really is, you beat the shit out of him Anthony, if I can recall." The bad Anthony replied.

"Uh thanks?" I say thinking if that was a compliment for Rainbow Dash and I.

"You know what, I believe you Anthony," Rainbow says.

"Thanks, now he won't hurt you or anything, we are friends now, alright?"

"I don't think I can say friends all that quickly, acquaintances, sure," she said, holding out her hoof.

"Ugh I can't believe I am shaking your mare-friends hand," The other Anthony says and forces himself to shake hoof in hand. After the first shake he quickly recoiled his hand back. "Wow, you have gentle hooves, I never would think so."

"I know right? I figured that out to," I said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Rainbow said in a sly tone. He quickly jolted to frustration and mixed emotions for that.

"I didn't imply that...ugh you know what, fuck you to," he said, floating back over to where he was situated before-hoof and started to reappear his scythe. Rainbow Dash giggled and turned to look at me.

"I guess he wasn't that bad," she said, and then she took my head and leaned her lips closer to my ears. "But I still beat his ass down," she whispered, making me forcefully chuckle and act like I am choking.

"well," I say, getting myself up from leaning on the apple tree."I think it's time we get back to getting your house to Ponyville. Oddly, I looked over to the other me to see him smiling. He then snapped his fingers. Confused, I shrugged it off and flew up with Rainbow Dash to get moving along. When we both made our way up to the sky, her house...disappeared? "What the fuck?" I say, now bewildered. I heard Anthony laughing from down below.

"don't worry about it, I moved it for you guys so you can romantically fly around, have fun, I'll see you lovers later!" he shouted up. Both Rainbow and I looked at each other and just shrugged.

"Oh well, how can I say no to flying with you without worrying about your house," I say with a smile. She smiled back.

"Yeah, now lets get to Ponyville already. Race you!" she shouted, beginning to already speed off, leaving a trail of her spectacular color of the rainbow.

"Hey, no fair! Stop being like Dinky and get head starts!" I shouted, trying to catch up.

As I was catching up to her, I never had thought I could fly this fast with my wings. My heart beating as fast as my wings were flapping, up and down, gaining on the cyan pegasus in front of me. Soon I was neck and neck with her, both of us flying at incredible speeds, side by side.

"Wow! You can fly pretty fast!" she shouted while trying to keep her concentration.

"Thanks!" I shouted back, thanking her for the compliment.

"But not fast enough!" she said, and when she did, she increased her speed to a point where I didn't think she could go faster. Shocked, I wasn't just about to give up yet. Going as fast as my wings were going, I pushed harder and harder, grunting for more speed. I looked in front of me to see she was starting to break the sound barrier. _Oh shit! If she does it, I'm going to be left in the dust._ I was gaining some ground back, almost getting to where her back of her hooves were.

But then it happened...the barrier she had been pushing finally giving way, causing her to boom and fly at an incredible speed. The prismatic explosion caught me off guard and sent me flying toward the ground. Spinning out of control, I quickly tried straightening myself off, but this was more difficult then I thought. I could here the imaginary radio tower calling off the feet. _Four thousand...three thousand...one thousand._ I pulled out my wings flat, hoping that would do the trick, but only led to me now nose diving. _900, 800, 500._ I quickly pull up near the end, hoping I could do the same thing I did when I slammed the ground near Twilight. Thrusting my wings up and down before I hit the ground. I placed my feet and hands ready, calling my magic on my fist, and a lot of it. I knew I was going to hit the ground hard. I hit the small clearing which didn't have any trees to crash into thankfully. All you could here is a very loud slam noise as I affected the ground like a meteor. The whole ground around me in about a forty foot radius collapsed then uplifted, like a tsunami. The trees in the radius of the impact uprooted and flew up in the air, then landing with a large thud. Thud after thud like dominoes, until the ground finally dropped back down. I could feel the fist I pounded through was stinging, as I lifted it out of the ground. I dug a crater at least ten feet down, and the ground slowly ascending upward to where it should regularly be level.

"Whoops," is all I say, looking around at the massive destruction I had just caused. I looked up to still see the trail that Rainbow dash had made. "Guess I gotta follow the rainbow," I say, getting my wing ready to take gust.


	23. Chapter 22:Derp Derp, Der-pity Derp

**A/N:** Hey guys...i know it has been a long time since i posted a new update for this story, but let me explain. This has been the worst week of my life, and i do not want to go into detail with it. I will tell you this...when i wrote this chapter, it really hit me hard emotionally. the song i listened to make this really emotional was broken wings [VIP] by Crystal Slave. I hope you like this one...it's really good.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Derp Derp, Derpity Derp**

By the time I made it to Ponyville, I was exhausted from all the effort made from flapping my wings. I looked around to see that Rainbow's trail had disappeared. Looking around squinting my eyes from the brightness of the sun today, I was able to find the fast, high flying light blue Pegasus napping on a cloud. Chuckling I slowly made my way over next to her, having myself land right next to her on the cloud. She aroused from being awoken by me.

"Looks like you finally made it," she said in a smile, but still yawning from her light nap.

"ha ha," I say unamused, but still smiling. "Still have room for one more?" I ask.

"Sure, sure, just let me push this cloud out a lil' more," she said, using her hooves to surprisingly push out the cloud and make it longer.

"Thanks I say," getting my butt to sit. Once I got comfy in between the cloud and Dash, I looked right to her. I gave her a peck on the cheek which jolted her straight awake and made her blush profusely.

"You always surprise me with the unexpected kisses," she says, her red hot cheeks not getting any dimmer. I then decided to wrap my arms around her, only bringing her closer to my warming body. Finally being able to calm herself down, she slowly rested her head onto my shoulder.

"Isn't the sky just a beautiful thing. So much space, freedom. Small clouds roaming around, like splotches," I say, looking up and just watching as the clouds, which sadly were not moving, but at least gave the sky some defined oomph to it.

"Yeah it is, that's usually why I stare at the sky most of the time, just thinking, whenever you would come back, if you ever would," she said, tears slowly coming out of her eyes, drooping down to where I could feel them splash onto my shoulder.

"Oh Rainbow," I say, hugging her, nuzzling her cheek. "But everything is going to be fine," I say in a such a soft and comforting voice, I surprised myself. My ears then started to hear a soft noise, like a flapping of wings. I turned my head to see, a light gray pegasus coming. _Here comes the Derpy._ She was carrying her mailbag, which I saw was swaying back and forth from her awkward flying. She was starting to flap in front of us, until she noticed Rainbow and I together. She made some quick and odd noises, more than likely scared when I saw Rainbow look at her. Derpy quickly jolted, causing her to drop her mailbag, and I heard an ow coming from a stallion down below, _haha it sucks doesn't it._ I watched as the clumsy mare flew as fast as she could the other direction, only to hit a tree and get caught just like when I met her.

"Poor Derpy," I say. "I'll go get her," I begin to get myself off when Rainbow stopped me.

"How about we both do it, so we can both explain to her and get this all sorted out."

"Sounds like a great plan, never knew you were so smart Rainbow?" I say.

"Oh please, I'm dumb," she said laughing and stretching her wings. She nodded and we both flew over. When we landed, I could see her back hooves squirming to try to get free, just like before.

"Here I got this, I did this before when I first landed in Equestria," I say, telling Rainbow.

"All right," she said. Just sitting down and waiting. I walk up to the squirming mare, and without even thinking it through, grab her flank and pull. Before she could react from the shock of someone touching her flank, I pulled her out of the tree, causing me to fall in the process, and hit the ground hard. I watched as the Derpy mare clumsily landed on top of me again, making me huff from the pressure put on my chest. Feeling deja vu, I just looked into the yellow cross-eyes of the Pegasus. She quickly got off of me, then I watched as she looked over to Rainbow, then me, then back to Rainbow. I saw Rainbow Dash smile, which didn't help the situation.

"Ah!" Derpy screamed. Before she could make a getaway, I quickly grabbed her hooves, causing her to hit the ground. I let go of her hooves, and got off of the ground while I saw Derpy cowering underneath me, whimpering in fear. When Rainbow Dash walked over, she quickly avoided eye contact with her, I could tell she was shaking and on the verge of crying.

"Please don't hurt me Dash, I didn't mean to break your relationship! I'm sorry!" she cried in tears of pain and sorrow.

"I am mad right now," she said, causing Derpy to cry louder. "Although, I forgive you, I don't understand what your going through, without a husband anymore, but it must be impossible," she said comforting, but Derpy didn't stop her tears.

"He is gone forever! I will never be able to live thinking that Dinky never had a father!" she cried. There was a moment of silence then, where my thoughts went blank, like the world around me slowed down. The birds that were chirping, I couldn't hear them, the sound of the wind rustling the tall deep green grass, no noise. The leaves that were blowing around effortlessly, stopped moving. It was then and there when I thought... _how horrible it would have been for her whole life without someone to love. I mean, you saw me when I didn't have dash, I passed out._ The silence slowly dissipated as the wind started blowing again, causing an uneasy rustling noise from the grass, and the leaves blowing and hitting my face. I started to sniffle, tears were started coming from my eyes, I had never felt such sadness in my life. It was like that moment of silence, I could feel her pain, and it was unbearable. Without thinking, I kneeled down and opened my arms, hugging the pony in her fetal position. My tears now turning into cries, hugging her as hard as I could while my tears dripped like a river, making it way down to her fur.

I then felt something grab my sides, it was Rainbow. I looked around, still sobbing, watching as she hugged me fort comfort as well. She was beginning to cry now to, as that moment of silence must have hit her to, a revelation. The wind suddenly felt colder than usual, causing me to hug Derpy as comfortingly as possible. It felt like forever, but after what felt like crying for hours, I had not more tears to give out, wasting all my supply. Still sniffing and sobbing…

"Come on Derpy, I am here for you," I say barely because of chocking from my sobs. I could finally tell that both Rainbow and Derpy's cries started to turn to sobs, which eased my pain.

"What am I going to do?" Derpy said in sobs.

"That's what we came to talk to you about Derpy, I know I didn't like it when you slept together in the same bed, but I never knew you were so lonely like that, and Dinky without a father? I never even thought about it, you always seemed a happy mare, I guess you were hiding it the whole time." Rainbow said, managing to mare up and stand, but she was still lightly sobbing.

"And let's do that," I say, manning up as well, getting myself off the ground, but still in sobs. I held out my hand for the mare to grab, she looked at me, her eyes still watery, almost making me want to cry again. With a sniff, Derpy grabbed onto my hand and I helped her up, which felt like a huge weight was lifted off of me, like a feeling I did something incredibly good for once.

"So, should we go inside and talk about this?" I say.

"No, we should do this now," Derpy said, finally being able to regain her composure. "I want to explain what happened, the full story to you Rainbow, okay, please don't be mad at me,"

"Oh course I won't," she said reassuringly. She then explained the whole story of how I helped her when she had the reoccurring bad day dreams of when her husband left her. Then she talked about the times we had when I was at her place. From helping her to make breakfast, to the smile she said she had when she saw Dinky and I playing around in the back. I could feel tears reforming again, but this time tears of joy. I never had thought I could affect such a person as I did with Derpy and Dinky, and to think I did all those great things started to melt my heart.

"...and then while we were in bed," she began to say.

"Go on," Rainbow merely said.

"and...and...I nuzzled over to him, and later...i kissed him on the lips," when I heard what derpy had said, it snapped me out of the memories of the good times to see what Rainbow would do now. I could already tell when the words had finally hit her she was not happy, but she was taking it very well somehow.

"Well…" she said scratching the back of her head. "You really like him don't you?"

"I...I do," she managed to say. I was just watching it all down, like a bad poker hand.

"I guess I can't be angry at you, you were acting on all the emotions you had for him. Not to mention it, you lost your husband. I think it's okay for Anthony to be a father figure for Dinky, but Anthony and I are already together, in all truth, it's his decision who to be with, it is his life you know?" My eyes opened wide, so wide in fact I swore they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Wait, you want me to choose who to be with!? Rainbow, you are such a nice pony, but...holy shit." I manage to cuss in front of Derpy and Rainbow. "sorry," I say softly, trying to think this over.

"Can't we do this herd thing, I read about it in a whole bunch of fanfics?" I say, hoping this could solve the situation I was given to by Rainbow.

"That is not true love Anthony, you know that right?"

"Yeah but…" I was trying to come up with a rebuttal, but there was none. She was thinking smarter than I was, and she was right.

"Fuck," I cussed again, not even thinking about forgiving my language this time. I could that same silence arise, just like before, a revelation. The wind stopped, and time literally froze around me. I looked around to see Rainbow's rainbow hair blowing in the wind, had stopped and was frozen freely. Derpy's mailbag she had lost, came back and had started to blow away, and it's packages of white mail letters were starting to litter the air...but even then, they slowed and came to a complete stop. I even looked to see a small flowing waterfall, dropping its liquid into the small pond...it then just stopped, not frozen...stopped.

"damn...I feel sorry for you," I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see, none other than the other Anthony.

"Thanks, but what do I do?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I stopped time for you just for that cause, there may be just a way to get both of the ponies a positive response," he said.

"And that is?" I asked him again.

"I do not know. But...i can feel a feint glow of hope, you know me, you know you, and I know you...you will make the right choice," he said.

"They are two gorgeous mare's Anthony, how can I make that decision?" I asked in agony. I then heard him chuckle.

"If it was me, I would have three options, take Derpy, take Rainbow, or kill myself."

"Well that was helpful," I said in annoyance.

"I wasn't done yet. You have a forth option, whatever it is, its small, but there. I suggest you find it while I stopped time.

"You are a lot more powerful than I thought, if you had all this power, than why didn't you stop Rainbow?" I asked him. He sighed a deep sigh.

"You see, Rainbow had something that I didn't, some crazy force that even magic can't stop."

"what is that?"

"It's love. Now you understand why I hate it so much. It's completely crazy, and to think magic is unreal, think of love. It is like...a fraction of a fraction to being able to understand. But...yet, it is there, in all of us."

"You know, I think you helped me understand the answer to my problem. There was a reason why Rainbow left her world, a destination that looked unpredictable to all of us, even god...but know...it's clear in my head. Rainbow at first didn't know how to react to love, she hadn't know what it is...and that is why she fought it. So really, you were created on the basis of false love. And after all the crap you gave us, because it was your job, the reason you were made, was so that we could get back together. Not just us, but anyone who had the same problems. And she broke through you, she understands what love is now...that means…"

Time slowly started to work itself back together, like gears and gadgets in a watch, slowly coming back to life. The water whistling wearily, the breeze bringing brash gusts of wind, and all come back together again. The manes of the ponies, started to slowly blow around freely, like the American flag, a symbol of freedom, of choice. Derpy's mail, now slowly moving again, and as I watch as the mail makes its way back to the speed of the continuum of this world, one letter...one letter had stopped in front of my feet. I looked at it, the wind now blowing through my hair, just like it should have been a long time ago. I went down and bent to pick it up, this was no ordinary mail...this was, my forth option. I flipped the letter to read the name of this person's mail…

"Rainbow...It's Rainbow's."


	24. Chapter 23: The choice

**A/N:** Hey everypony! next installment for PCIE, hope you review and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The choice and it's consequences**

"Hey Anthony I figured it…" was all I said before I turned around to see him disappear with a smile. Soon, time had begun to start again.

"So what's it going to be Anthony?" rainbow asked, the wind still blowing hard enough to have all of our hair flowing to the breeze. I looked in my hand and opened the letter that was addressed to Rainbow Dash. When I did there was a note, I read it out loud as followed:

 _Dear Rainbow Dash,_

 _I know I will probably never see you again, and I myself think this is a dumb idea, but they always say when you send something into the air, it may come to the person who you love, and they will be able to find you. So I write this if you do find it, that I wanted you to know I love you with all my heart. The moments we had shared, for better or for worse, were the greatest times of my life. If I could get out of my world to see you and yours, I would make that choice in a heartbeat. Each time I set gaze to your eyes, it was like a spark, and a smile that I couldn't wash off. You make me happy Rainbow, and if there was anyway, I would be with you forever, you and I, we both have loyalty, we know what that means, and I will stay with you forever. If this ever reaches your hooves, I want you to know to never give up...someday...someday. -Anthony_

There was a long moment of silence after I read the letter, and I started to feel the memories flow freely to me. All the happy things, not only was Rainbow to blame to run off, but I was to. I was, not loyal. Tears started to flow freely just as the memories did, when we laughed, tickled each other, and when she found my drawings.

"I remember when I wrote this...it was a week after you left." I say, still sobbing and smiling at the same time. It almost seemed like the environment around me changed for the scene, the wind now blowing harder. "All those things I said, were all true Rainbow...I can't even believe for a moment that I would go off for the next mare like that if anything. I really don't deserve you, but I guess now we are on equal terms for owing each other," I say chuckling through my tears. "Derpy, you are a wonderful mare, and I will take care of Dinky, but I am not the true one for you. I am sure if you just try, you will find somepony for you. And Rainbow Dash, oh you bastard." I say laughing still while I sobbed tears of joy to myself.

"Hey I'm not a bastard!" she said defensively, but was smiling and I could tell she was on the verge of crying from my letter.

"Rainbow...I choose you, I choose you…" tears of joy then started to pour out of the Rainbow maned Pegasus as she galloped toward me. I walked towards her to meet her, when we met we just stared at each others eyes. Finally we both went for a hug and then a kiss. "I'm sorry Rainbow."

"I'm sorry to, I know I shouldn't have overreacted like that, and I never will."

"Your right Anthony, I think there is someone else for me, I just wished you picked me," she said getting droopy like a flower without the water to replenish it. After Rainbow and I hugged it out, I went over to Derpy and hugged her.

"Don't worry Derpy, I will still see you and I can parent for Dinky, it's the best I can do."

"And that's enough Anthony thank you," she said taking the hug. After taking a few steps back and looking around a thought came to me.

"How did this letter get in your mailbag Derpy?" I asked her, wanting to know how this all happened.

"I found it on the ground while I was flying, it probably fell out before-hoof."

"No it couldn't, it came from my world, then to here? How is that possible? I guess it was predestined when I sent it." I said shrugging.

"So now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Well we should probably get everyone together so that we can formally say you returned," I told her.

"Yeah good idea, Derpy I guess we will see you later, you should probably finish your mail routes…oh horse-apples. Your mailbag, all the mail it's gone!" she shouted in worry.

"Don't worry I got it covered," that same other voice came from out of nowhere, the bad Anthony. He then materialized right in front of Rainbow, Derpy and I.

"Here you go Ms. Hooves, my name is Anthony pleasure to meet you," he said greeting her in the nicest manner I had ever seen him greet someone.

"Oh my thank you, wait Anthony! Oh my you two look alike, you never told me you had a twin brother!" she practically shouted at me.

"I don't, its...a long story," not wanting to describe the whole chain of events.

"Well, I should be heading off now, good job Anthony," he said as he quickly made his disappearance as usual.

"Why he doesn't stick around, who knows?" I say aloud to anypony who was around me.

"True," both Rainbow and Derpy said in unison.

"All right we should really get going now, by Derpy, I'll stop by to see Dinky," I told her as I waved by, taking Rainbow dash by my side.

"Bye you two!" she shouted, going back into the air to do her mail routes. Rainbow and I both nodded to each other then took off.

The fly over to Twilight's library was pretty boring, but when Rainbow had tried to mess with me did give it some interest. Once we both landed; me taking the nice way to land, we both headed into Twilight's library without thinking about knocking.

"Where's that bookworm!" I shouted inside, both Rainbow and I holding in our laughter. After hearing a huge amount of groans from upstairs, I began to hear her hoof-steps on the wooden flooring.

"Anthony I swear if that is you I'm going to buck you in the face," she said aloud. I could barely hold my laughter and so could Rainbow.

"Why don't you teleport here and do it!" I shouted back at her. I could hear her groans getting louder, like her head was going to explode. All of the sudden in front of my vision, in front of the open area of the library came a large burst of a purple ball and the sound of an angry mare. Twilight appeared in front of Rainbow and I and looked pissed. She then without my knowing charged a small purple beam of magic straight towards me. She sent it out of her horn, only to find the direction she sent it was off and it went straight towards Rainbow Dash.

"Ah!" I shouted and quickly put my hand out to grab the small but yet powerful magically purple spike heading straight for my mare-friend. I sent some magic in my hands as quickly as I could. I managed to dissipate most of the magic inside the spike, but it was still coming. I used some more magic until it popped out of existence.

"Hey why you trying to Rainbow! Not cool, if anything you should beat the pulp out of me except this was all just a joke!" I yelled, my voice somehow inflamed from the magic in my hands, maybe because I was yelling with my hands to make it sound louder already. Twilight sparkle still huffed out like an angry bull, but when she looked over to see that Rainbow Dash was practically spooked to death, she figured out Anthony was telling the truth.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," she said, instantly turning off her magic. "Just please, don't do that again, I didn't mean to try and hurt you Rainbow Dash," she apologized.

"It's all right Twilight, we kinda went to far with the joke, and no harm done," she replied accepting the apology.

"Anyways, the reason why we came here Twilight is so that you can relay the message to Ponyville that Rainbow Dash is back!" I shouted happy, giving her a mane a mess.

"Hey stop that!" she said in a playful way, trying to get out of my lock. Finally getting out she tried to mess with my hair, but I quickly swooped my body down, causing her to yelp and almost fall. Luckily I caught her just in time.

"No touching my hair," I warned her.

"Or what?" she asked daringly with a smirk.

"You don't want to know," I smirked back .

"You two need a room!?" Twilight shouted, teleporting probably to tell the rest of Ponyville. Both Rainbow and I looked at each other when twilight was gone and laughed at her response.

"It is fun to piss her off, now I understand why you did it all the time Rainbow," I tell her.

"Yeah she can be to serious sometimes."

"yeah I have a friend like that, now that I mention him, he's like exactly like her, that's so weird?" I pondered.

"Well one of them is smart, one of them is funny, another just weird, another kinda just telling it to you how it is, and then there is me."

"Where's the sixth one?"

"Friends don't always come in packs of six you know?"

"Oh right duh, just...they sound so similar to my friends."

"Yeah, but hey, I wise man once said: Coincidence, coincidence, I don't give a fuck."

"Who was that?"

"Me."


End file.
